Daisuke Uchiha
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke is sucked through a rip in time and space and ends up in the Uchiha district just after the massacre of the Uchiha. And if that wasn't bad enough she also has the Sharingan what shall change now that she is here. I don't own Digimon or Naruto nor do I own the image it was originally made by Shinoharra but It was edited it to suit this story. NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter One

In Odaiba Japan it was a clear and sunny day, a nice improvement to what had been happening over the last few days. First fog came out of nowhere and covered the entire district blocking entrance and exit to said district, then monsters started rounding everyone up and taking them towards the convention center in the center of town; this was where a real live vampire was looking for somebody he called the eighth child, but he couldn't find him or her. A few hours later the sky had opened up to show another world in the sky, and then a pillar of rainbow colored light appeared leading up to the sky. Eight children were sucked up into the pillar and floated up to the world in the sky, then a few hours later they returned and the sky reverted to its usual state, and everything went back to normal.

Two months later, we now join a young, mahogany haired girl sitting on the swings in the park all by herself as she sniffed and sobbed silently. This girl's name was Daisuke Motomiya, and everyone seemed to dislike her for reasons she did not truly understand.

"Why, why do they hate me?" she asked herself sobbing, and as a few kids bigger than her walked up to her, she looked up at them and frowned.

"Hey look, it's the freak," one of the kids sneered.

"What do you want?" she asked the bullies fearfully who all grinned at her, and one of the bullies pushed her off the swing where she hit the ground hard, making her yelp. The bullies all gathered around her, smirks on their faces.

"My sister said you were a freak, and that you bullied her and her friends," one of the bullies accused, kicking dirt in her face and into her eyes.

"She's lying, I never did that!" Daisuke exclaimed with tears in her eyes, standing up to the bullies who shoved her back down to the ground and one stood on her chest, keeping her pinned to the ground,

"Shut up! Don't you dare call my sister a liar!" The bully shouted at her. He then lifted his fist, ready to punch Daisuke who shut her eyes tightly waiting for the beating to come. But before the bully could hit her, a gloved hand grabbed the fist tightly.

"Hey buddy, picking on a girl younger then you? That's low," a voice told him coldly as the bullies looked behind them, and Daisuke looked up to see a boy with bushy brown hair, goggles around his neck, a blue shirt, brown shorts and white shoes glaring at the bullies who gulped slightly.

"Hey pal, this is between us and her, so butt out!" one of the bullies told the boy. The bully then tried to punch the bushy haired boy, but he ducked the punch and returned it, making the boy stumble backwards. The other bullies then tried to attack the boy who had stopped them, but another boy joined the fray by tackling one of the bullies to the ground. This boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, a green tank top, blue jeans and brown boots.

He looked up at the brunette and grinned. "Mind if I join in?" he asked the brunette who nodded his head. The bullies growled as they charged at the two boys and Daisuke watched them fight before closing her eyes in fear. A few minutes later, she felt a hand touch her and she flinched.

"Hey, it's okay, you can open your eyes now," she heard a voice say and Daisuke slowly opened her eyes to see the brunette boy kneeling down in front of her. "Hey are you okay?" Daisuke nodded her head at the boy who smiled brightly at her. "That's good, what's your name?" he asked her kindly.

"I'm Da-Dai-Daisuke," Daisuke answered the boy, who nodded his head at her with a smile.

"Hey Daisuke, my names Tai, and the so called cool one over there is Matt," the brunette now known as Tai introduced himself and the blonde who huffed, but grinned at Daisuke who gave them both a small smile.

"Thank you, for helping me," she said as Tai nodded his head and ruffled her hair, making her whine slightly in protest.

"No problem, but what were they bullying you for?" Matt asked her, who looked up at him with a hesitant look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," he reassured her kindly and Tai nodded his head, agreeing with the blonde's statement.

"Um, well one of them said I bullied their sister, but I didn't I swear! They probably said I did because they heard I was a freak because of my eyes," Daisuke said as she started to cry again. Tai and Matt looked at one another in confusion before Tai spoke up.

"Why would they think you're a freak just for your eyes, they look pretty normal to me," Tai asked her curiously. He noticed her reluctance. "I promise that Matt and I won't change our opinion of you just because of some unusual eyes." After a moment, Daisuke nodded.

"Okay, hang on," Daisuke told them as she shut her eyes tightly and then reopened them. Tai and Matt gasped in shock because they saw Daisuke's eyes had changed to red with two tomoe in her right eye and a single one in her left. Daisuke took their shock as fear. "You think I'm a freak too, don't you?" she asked them, hanging her head, who looked at Daisuke in shock.

"No we don't, actually they make you unique," Matt told her firmly, making her look up at him in shock.

"Yup, you look really awesome with them," Tai smiled at Daisuke who returned the smile brightly as she hugged Tai tightly around his neck making him gag slightly.

"Thank you, you're the first who has told me that!" Daisuke cheered happily, and Tai laughed and hugged the eight year old girl back. Daisuke then walked over to Matt and hugged his legs tightly, making the blonde smile slightly. Daisuke then let go and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Well, I've got to go home now," she said with a smile and she turned and headed to leave.

"Hey wait, let us walk you home," Tai called to her, making her gasp and look back at them in shock.

"Really?" she asked them in happiness, and seeing them both nod their heads, she cheered as the two boys smiled at her. Tai put her on his shoulders and the three of them walked towards Daisuke's home,

"So Daisuke how old are you?" Matt asked her, trying to make small talk.

"Oh I'm eight years old, I'm a big girl," she chirped happily as Tai and Matt smiled at one another and chuckled. They soon exited the park and were now walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, did you hear about all the monsters that were showing up a couple months ago?" Daisuke asked the two boys who gulped as they looked at one another, "Mommy said they were advertisement for a monster movie, but I think they were real," Daisuke whispered to the two boys.

"Of course they are, I mean if they are for a movie advertisement, then they are real," Tai claimed somewhat unconvincingly to Daisuke, who's eyes widened as she made an "o" shape with her mouth. Matt sighed in both relief and embarrassment at the brunette's excuse. "Hey Daisuke if you don't mind, how'd you get those eyes of yours?" Tai asked her curiously and Matt, equally curious, nodded his head. Daisuke looked into the sky before she looked back at them.

"Well, while the monsters were rounding up everyone, I was in the bathroom and my eyes were starting to burn. Then the monsters burst through the door and grabbed my parents and sister. But when one that had a scythe broke down the door to the bathroom and tried to hit me, I found that I could dodge each swing. Then I ran out of my apartment and got away, but when I looked into a window I could see my eyes were like what I showed you," Daisuke explained to the two boys who nodded their heads in understanding. Daisuke then climbed off of Tai's shoulders but she still held both his and Matt's hands happily. Suddenly they all heard a shrill shriek and intense beeping. Tai and Matt gasped in shock as they pulled small devices out from their pockets that started to glow orange and blue.

"What's going on?" Tai asked in shock, looking at Matt who shrugged his shoulders. They then heard a yelp and they turned and looked at Daisuke who was glowing orange, blue, and gold. "Daisuke!" Tai shouted in horror while Daisuke looked at the two boys in shock. Abruptly the colors Daisuke were glowing turned into a dark crimson color, and a tear appeared in the sky. Daisuke was getting pulled into the gap and she screamed. Tai and Matt grabbed her and tried to pull her back down, but they couldn't and they lost their grip, and Daisuke was sucked into the tear.

"Daisuke no!" The two boys turned to see a magenta haired girl run up to them looking at Daisuke with tears in her eyes. Daisuke tried to reach the girl but she couldn't as she was too high up. Daisuke went through the tear and it closed up, leaving the girl, Tai, and Matt by themselves.

"What the heck just happened?" Matt asked in shock. The girl then fainted in shock and Tai caught her as he and Matt looked up to where the tear had just been.

What has happened to Daisuke, where'd she go find out next time.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Two

Daisuke was sucked into the tear in space, and it quickly sealed shut behind her. She was flying through a void of contradictions. It was hot, it was cold, it was empty, it was full, it was white, it was black. She couldn't truly describe the environment she was flying through, and just when Daisuke though her mind was going to snap, another rip opened in front of her and she flew through it. Thankfully, she didn't impact with the ground very quickly, and got to her feet.

She surveyed her surroundings and gasped in horror. She was in what looked like a small town, but that wasn't what terrified Daisuke. All around her were dead bodies, bleeding from various slashing injuries. Some of them were badly burned, and others had limbs twisted at odd angles. Her Sharingan activated reflexively and burned the image into her mind.

"What… could have done this?" she gasped. She hadn't expected anyone to answer, but a voice behind her spoke.

"I did." Daisuke whirled around, and saw a young man in his teens. He had black hair in a pony tail that went half-way down his back, and was dressed in odd grey armor. He had a sword of some sort on his back, and his face had prominent lines. However, what really caught her attention were his red eyes, eyes that she herself had gained months ago. He drew his sword, clearly preparing to end her life. However, his eyes rose to meet hers, and he did a double-take.

"What?" he muttered to himself. "You possess the Sharingan? But how, I don't remember ever seeing you in the clan." At the end he was no longer talking to himself, but demanding answers from Daisuke.

"I… I…" Daisuke stammered out, unable to string coherent speech together in her terror. Quickly, so quickly in fact that she thought it was her imagination, Daisuke saw a slightly softer look cross his face before he returned to steel.

"Know pain and fear," he told her, his voice cold enough to freeze metal. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes would meet, and she saw the three tomoe in his eyes elongate until they formed a shuriken-like shape. "Tsukyomi."

Daisuke felt like she was falling, and then she hit the ground with a grunt. She got up and looked around, and saw that the village she had just been standing in had been altered. Everything was red, black, or white, and colors that used to be light were dark, and the other way around. "See and feel the fate of your family and legacy," a voice intoned from beside her. She whipped her head in that direction, and saw her tormentor standing there. Instantly people appeared in the streets and the man beside her leapt forward, sword in hand.

She saw him take a handful of shuriken out of a pouch by his side, and hurl them quickly at some of the people standing to the side of the street. The shuriken lodged themselves in the throats of his targets, who fell to the ground, gurgling white blood. He proceeded to cut down a few more with his sword before others appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere with only a blur marking their arrival. One of them blew a fireball at the attacker, who seemed to, at the last moment, switch places with one of his enemies who screamed as he was engulfed by the sphere of fire.

The attacker placed a hand at his mouth, and a rapid barrage of smaller yet much quicker fireballs flew from his mouth, pelting his opponents. As they cried out, he moved too quickly for Daisuke's eyes to track, Sharingan or not, and cut them down with his sword.

The scene continued in much the same manner; a massacre. No one could stand against this strange man. At one point it looked as if he would finally be overwhelmed when with a cry of "Amaterasu" black flames burst from his eyes and reduced his enemies to ash. Through it all, Daisuke stood, shaking in horror. She wanted to turn away, but for some reason couldn't. She couldn't even deactivate her Sharingan, and everything she saw was seared into her mind forever.

After it seemed like only Daisuke and the man were left standing, he turned to her. "Die." With a swing of his sword, he cut across both lungs and he rib cage. Daisuke fell to the ground choking on blood. The pain was agonizing, she'd couldn't muster a coherent though, only one word going through her head.

'Why…' she vaguely thought to herself. A second later and she blinked. She was standing up again in the strange inverted world, but there was no pain or injury on her body. In fact, there were no bodies at all, even in the streets that should have been painted with blood by then.

"Seventy-one hours, forty-five minutes left," the man's voice, suddenly coming from her right, said. And then the whole event repeated itself, again and again and again. 287 sessions later, she finally dropped out of the twisted world.

Daisuke fell to the ground, collapsed and sobbing. She was barely cognisant, and was steadily losing what consciousness she had left. She vaguely heard the man talk again. "My name is Itachi, child. If you want revenge, grow strong. In order to possess my strength, you must kill your best friend. Then and only then can you begin to match me." With those words said, Itachi disappeared in a blur. Daisuke's world collapsed into blackness moments afterwards.

An undetermined amount of time later, Daisuke's eyes slowly fluttered open. A person who looked like he was in a medical outfit was holding his hand above her head. The hand was glowing a soothing green-blue color.

"Ah, you're awake," he said quietly and took his hand away. "Try to relax; you've been out for three weeks." Daisuke started at that.

"Th-Three weeks?" she stuttered weakly. "But why…" Daisuke broke of her question and choked as memories came rushing back to her. She began to hyperventilate, and the medic immediately started attempting to calm her down.

"Listen," he urged her, "you're safe now, he can't get at you." He continued to reassure the frantic girl until Daisuke's breathing began to slow down again.

"Where am I," she asked quietly.

"The Konoha hospital."

"Konoha…" she trailed off softly. "What's that?" The medic stared in disbelief for a moment.

"You don't even know the name of the village you're in?" Daisuke managed a slight pout.

"I-I don't even know how I got here!" she protested. The medic was about to respond, but stopped himself. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Now that you're awake, the Hokage wants to see you." Seeing the blank expression on her face, he clarified. "The Hokage is the leader of Konoha. He wants to probably get your side of the story." Sympathy crossed the medic's face as Daisuke whimpered. "Try to relax," he urged her softly.

The medic left, and about five minutes later, an elderly man with a strange, diamond shaped white hat and white robes walked into the room. He smiled in a grandfatherly manner, soothing Daisuke's nerves.

"You're the young girl who was caught by the traitor," he half asked, half told Daisuke. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was attacked by some guy named…" she trailed off and shuddered before mustering her courage. "I-I-Itachi." The Hokage sighed.

"Yes, we have gotten a report from the other survivor of the massacre, a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. He woke up a short time ago, and was the younger brother of Itachi. What is your name child?"

"Daisuke," she answered shyly. "Daisuke Motomiya." There was a pause.

"Who was he? And why did he have those red eyes?"

The Hokage sighed. "His name is Itachi Uchiha. He was a member of the Uchiha clan, known for their powerful visual bloodline, the Sharingan." The Hokage stopped speaking for a moment. "The Uchiha clan is very famous, it is odd you haven't heard of them before. Where have you come from Daisuke?"

"I-I came from Odaiba." She waited for a second, hoping he would recognize the name. "It's in Japan?" she added hopefully.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I have never heard of those places. At the very least they aren't in the Elemental Nations, our current location. How did you get here?"

"There was some strange kind of portal that sucked me in into a void and I was spat out here. Where he was," she finished, looking at the ground and shaking. The Hokage put an arm around her shoulders. He sat there for a second, clearly thinking this information over.

"I am sorry for your pain. I do not think that I can get you home Daisuke, and if I'm correct, it may not be possible at all. It sounds like you somehow crossed space and time to reach this place."

"What do you mean? W-Why can't I go back?" demanded Daisuke in desperation.

"You are in a different dimension Daisuke, assuming that you told me the truth. I'm sorry, but there's no reliable way to cross over dimensions." The eight year old girl spent a few minutes crying, tears running down her face before the Hokage spoke again, hoping to distract her.

"I must admit that I'm curious about why Itachi didn't kill you." Okay, not a good topic change, but he was honestly curious. "Did he say anything that might have caused him to spare you?" Daisuke was about to shake her head when she realized that he did say something just as she was falling unconscious.

"He told me to come and kill him one day, that I should kill my best friend and obtain his eyes," she told the Hokage with a hesitant voice. The Hokage's eyes hardened.

"So that's his game," he murmured to himself so quietly that Daisuke couldn't really make out the words. Aloud he said, "Don't worry about it Daisuke, only someone with the Sharingan can obtain the eyes he was talking about."

"You mean this?" Daisuke asked curiously. She activated her Sharingan and looked at the Hokage. Upon seeing her red eyes, he spluttered and coughed for a few seconds. "What?" Daisuke asked obliviously.

"How did you get that Daisuke," the Hokage asked seriously.

Daisuke cocked her head and looked at him in confusion.

"I was attacked and then suddenly my eyes changed. It happened a couple of months ago."

"But how? How can you have a Sharingan if you didn't even come from this dimension?" the Hokage said aloud, speaking to himself. "Daisuke," he began, looking very closely for signs of lying. "Did you really arrive in this place the way you said you did?" Daisuke nodded. He leaned back with a sigh. "What a mess." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Daisuke," he started, "are you willing to become a ninja?"

"Why" she asked nervously. "Isn't that dangerous?" The Hokage nodded grimly.

"It is. However, as a wielder of the Sharingan, you are in great danger either way. The Sharingan is greatly coveted by other nations. If word gets out that you have it, and trust me, word eventually will get out, a lack of training will be one of the worst things that could happen to you. Please consider it. You may be in danger more often, but you will know how to defend yourself from the enemies that will inevitably come after you."

Daisuke thought for a few minutes, reluctance all over her face. "I don't want to go through that again," she pleaded the Hokage softly. A look of compassion crossed his face.

"Most ninja never have to deal with a trauma like that Daisuke. And if you do face it, everyone in this village will help you through it." Apparently the Hokage's words reassured Daisuke, as she nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Then I'll become a great ninja so no one has to go through the torture that I did."

The Hokage nodded, pleased with her resolve. However, there was another matter that needed to be worked out. "Daisuke, do you want people to know that you have the Sharingan? It will be safer if they don't, but that way you won't be able to practice with it very much."

Daisuke sat there for a second. "I don't want to get hurt or get others hurt." The Hokage nodded.

"Let's keep it quiet for now then. Until you get stronger, hiding your Sharingan is a good idea. However, you'll need a cover story for now and later when you reveal your eyes." He thought for a moment. "Let's try this. You come from a family that lives outside of Konoha and is very distantly related to the Uchiha clan. You were the first member in generations to unlock the Sharingan, and your family planned on taking you there for training. However, the family was killed by bandits and you only survived because of your Sharingan. From there you made your way into Konoha and happened to be in the Uchiha district as Itachi was killing everyone there. The rest is history." Daisuke had a blank look on her face.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You don't have to remember all of it, but try to keep it in mind," the Hokage told her with assurance. Daisuke nodded.

"Okay. How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"You'd have to ask the nurses Daisuke, I do not know. However, while you are in here I will set up a position in the Academy for you." He stood up. "I will see you again shortly to finish arrangements. Good bye for now Daisuke."

"Bye," she echoed. Daisuke then looked out the window. "The Academy," she muttered to herself, "I wonder what that will be like."

End of chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke Uchiha Chapter Three: Meet Sasuke Uchiha

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Daisuke Uchiha Chapter Three: The Academy

Daisuke was sitting in the hospital bed still waiting for the doctor to come in so she could ask if she was free to leave, but as she thought about leaving another thought entered her mind.

"If I get told I can leave, where do I stay? It's not like I can rent an apartment," she thought to herself in sadness. Abruptly somebody knocked on the door, drawing her out from her thoughts. "Yes?" Daisuke asked, and the door opened to show the doctor who had been checking on Daisuke when she had woken up earlier. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" he asked Daisuke who looked at him.

"I feel fine, can I go yet?" she asked the doctor who nodded his head at her. Daisuke smiled brightly before she hopped of the bed and then turned to the doctor, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he asked her in curiosity.

"I was just wondering if you knew where somebody was, Sasuke I think," Daisuke asked the doctor who nodded his head.

"Of course my dear, please follow me." The doctor offered his hand to Daisuke who smiled and took it. The doctor led Daisuke out of the room and through the hallways of the hospital until they both arrived at another door on the same floor as Daisuke's room.

"Here you go, try to keep it quiet if you can," the doctor told Daisuke who nodded back at him. The doctor then smiled at her before he decided to leave Daisuke to resume his duties. Daisuke opened the door slowly and peeked inside to see a boy about her age with spiky black hair and onyx coloured eyes. The boy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked Daisuke who entered the room and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the bed and smiled slightly.

"My names Daisuke, I'm from a room a few doors down and I heard you were in here so I decided to come and visit you," Daisuke said, and Sasuke looked away from her and out the window. "Listen I heard what happened to you and…" Daisuke trailed off as Sasuke looked back at her coldly making her flinch slightly.

"Don't pity me, I lost my whole family, my whole clan in one night, you couldn't possibly know what I'm going through right now so don't try to comfort me," Sasuke replied coldly to Daisuke who looked at him slightly hurt.

"I'm not trying to comfort you, well maybe I am, but I'm not just doing this out of pity for you," Daisuke attempted to explain but Sasuke was having none of it.

"Yeah right," Sasuke scoffed, and Daisuke frowned at him. "Look why don't you go home, you've already outstayed your welcome," Sasuke told her with a sense of finality. Daisuke had tears start to well from her eyes and she slapped Sasuke hard across the face, making him gasp in shock before Daisuke walked towards the door. She stopped before reaching it and turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't play the mopey guy, you're not the only one Itachi tortured," Daisuke said before she left, and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. He then looked out the window once more and was thinking everything over.

"Itachi did the same to her, but why did he do that to her, I don't recognise her. Maybe I should talk with her, it'd be nice to have someone who understands at least a little bit around," he thought to himself. Meanwhile Daisuke had ran out of the hospital in tears and was just wandering aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, or at least that is what she was told by the doctor when she had woken up a few hours ago. She was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to just run out like that, but she had to get away from Sasuke.

"Man that guy was such a jerk, why would he think I was only talking to him out of pity?" Daisuke asked herself mentally. She paused for a moment. "On the other hand, maybe I'd be like that as well if I was only getting pity was people." She had these thoughts in her mind as she turned a corner and someone collided into her, knocking her to the ground with the person collapsed on top of her. Daisuke groaned in slight pain when she heard a voice ask her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke opened her eyes to see blue eyes looking back at her in concern. She blinked a few times and she saw a boy about her age with spiky short blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit and goggles around his neck looking at her.

"Hey did you hear me, you're not hurt are you?" the blonde boy asked her again. Daisuke groaned and sat up and rubbed her head.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Daisuke answered. The boy smiled in relief.

"Oh that's good, I thought I hurt you or something." He smiled at her before offering his hand to help her to her feet. Daisuke took his hand and he pulled her back into a standing position.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile, and the blonde smiled brightly back at her. Daisuke noticed that the boy had six whisker marks, three on each cheek. She raised an eyebrow at this but thought nothing of it. "I'm Daisuke," she greeted him politely.

"Nice to meet cha. I am Naruto Uzumaki, at your service," the blonde now known as Naruto said with a mock bow. Daisuke smiled at him.

"Well nice to meet you Naruto," Daisuke said to him just as her stomach growled slightly, making her blush slightly in embarrassment and causing Naruto to laugh loudly.

"You hungry huh?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh, yeah a little bit," she replied bashfully at his question. Naruto then grinned at her and took her hand. He started to run down the street, pulling her along.

"I'll take you to the best place in the whole village," Naruto told her, giving her a grin as he continued to lead Daisuke through the streets. Soon Daisuke and Naruto arrived at a stand that had lanterns hanging. Naruto grinned and he walked in, followed slowly by Daisuke and as soon as she entered she got a whiff of a heavenly smell.

"Hey Teuchi, one big bowl of miso ramen on the double," Naruto said to an old man from behind the counter who looked at him and smiled warmly.

"You got it Naruto, and who is this?" Teuchi asked, looking at Daisuke who was just standing there nervously.

"Oh this is Daisuke," Naruto introduced the mahogany haired girl to the chef and Daisuke waved shyly at the old man who smiled at her.

"Well welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what would you like?" Teuchi asked Daisuke who climbed onto the stool beside Naruto who smiled at her brightly.

"Um, I'll have what he is having," Daisuke said nervously to the ramen chef, and Teuchi nodded his head.

"Hey Ayame, two bowls of Miso Ramen, on the double," Teuchi called to the kitchen part of the stall.

"Coming right up," a young woman's voice called back.

"So Daisuke, when'd you get here? I've never seen you in the village before." Naruto asked Daisuke as the two waited for the ramen to be served. He then mumbled, "Which may be why you're talking to me."

"Oh, I'm from out of town," Daisuke said, sticking to the story the Hokage had told her. She frowned. He hadn't caught those last words, but it didn't sound good.

"Oh okay," Naruto replied with a nod as a young woman about seventeen years of age arrived and placed two big bowls of Miso Ramen on the counter.

"Eat up you two," Ayame said with a warm smile on her face, and Naruto nodded before his hands became a blur as he slurped up the noodles. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock at the speed he was eating before she shrugged and started to eat her noodles at a more leisurely pace. By the time she finished Naruto had eaten two more bowls of ramen, making his a total of three.

"How can you eat so much?" she asked him in surprise.

"Don't fret my dear, he eats more than that usually," Teuchi told her making her eyes widen in shock as she looked at Naruto who was grinning sheepishly.

"What? I love Ramen, it's the food of the gods," Naruto said slightly defensively, and Daisuke rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," Daisuke said, which made Naruto pout childishly and caused Daisuke giggle slightly. "Hey thanks for the ramen Naruto, I'll see you around," Daisuke said before she left the ramen stand.

"Hey, I'm not paying for your ramen," Naruto called to her making her turn around and look at him.

"It's polite for a guy to pay for the girl's meal as well." Daisuke winked at Naruto making the blonde blush slightly and Daisuke walked off, leaving a stunned Naruto alone to pay the tab and to endure endless teasing from the old ramen chef. Daisuke walked down the street and was smiling slightly at her meeting with Naruto.

"He was funny, I hope I see him again," she thought to herself, when from out of nowhere a masked figure dropped down in front of her.

"Are you Daisuke Motomyia?" the figure asked, earning a nod from Daisuke. "The Hokage has been searching for you, I am here to escort you back to the hospital," the masked ninja told her, and Daisuke looked at him before she hesitantly nodded her head. The figure nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, and they both vanished in a swirl of wind. They both reappeared in the room Daisuke was in earlier that day, and she saw that the Hokage was already there and waiting for her.

"Ah, Daisuke there you are. I've been looking for you," The old Hokage said to Daisuke who looked at him. "You shouldn't have left the hospital."

"Sorry," Daisuke responded meekly. "Um, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Daisuke asked him.

"I wanted to inform you that as of tomorrow morning you will attend the academy," the Hokage told Daisuke who smiled slightly at him and nodded.

"Um thanks I guess, but I've got no place to sleep, or money to get food. I don't even know anything about this area. What am I going to do about that?" She asked the Hokage who smiled gently at her.

"I've already thought of this, I've arranged for you to live with somebody who will help you with those things,"he told her.

"Who?" was her question until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Me," Daisuke wheeled around and frowned when she saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

"You, is this a joke?" she turned back and asked the Hokage while pointing at Sasuke, the Hokage nodded his head at her.

"No Daisuke it is not a joke, you see Sasuke offered to have you stay at his house," the Hokage said and Daisuke looked at Sasuke who had a slightly apologetic look on his face.

"Why would you offer anyway?" She asked him curious and Sasuke sighed.

"I think that I might have jumped to conclusions a little too early. I mean, well, they told me that you had the Sharingan. I guess that would make us family, and family should stick together." Suddenly, a darker look passed across his face and Sasuke gritted his teeth. Daisuke looked at him before she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll take what I can get. I can sort of understand why you were a jerk, so I'm willing to have a fresh start," Daisuke told him and he nodded. They both turned to leave.

"Remember, you both have to go to the academy tomorrow," the Hokage called towards them and they both nodded towards him before they headed back towards Sasuke's house. When they neared the place, Daisuke noticed it was the same area that she arrived in weeks ago. She gulped and turned to Sasuke who looked at her.

"We have to live there?" she asked him earning a nod. "We couldn't stay somewhere else, I mean this is where everyone you knew was killed," Daisuke said to Sasuke, who nodded his head agreeing with her statement.

"I know, but its home. It can serve as a reminder of what happened, so I will never forget those _he_ killed. Come on," Sasuke said as he led Daisuke who reluctantly followed him through the abandoned district. She noticed that all the bodies had been taken away from the district, and most of the bloodstains had been cleaned. Soon they had arrived at a house that was of moderate size.

"You live here?" Daisuke asked him in slight awe, and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll show you around," Sasuke said and he opened the door to the house. Daisuke walked in and saw that the house was actually pretty large on the inside.

"This is the living room, and over there is the kitchen, out the back is a training ground, then the bedrooms are upstairs, also there is a library filled with scrolls for a ton of jutsu. Make yourself at home," Sasuke said with a nod to Daisuke who nodded back at him.

"Thanks Sasuke, I appreciate it," Daisuke said gratefully to Sasuke whose mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Hey, listen when you left the hospital, the Hokage arrived and told me about you. He said that Itachi did the same thing to you that he did to me," Sasuke said to Daisuke who nodded her head in agreement and she frowned as well,

"Yeah he did, I saw everything the whole thing, how he killed everyone; he burned some alive he hit some in the throat with metal stars, he then burned more with black fire, and he also cut them down with his sword, and once he was done, he cut me across my chest, then it repeated over and over again, I'll never forget it, it's been burned into my brain forever," Daisuke said sadly as she started to shake and hyperventilate once more.

"Hey, hey calm down Daisuke, he can't hurt you now," Sasuke said, trying to reassure her. He waited for Daisuke to calm down, after a few minutes she did calm down.

"Thank you Sasuke," Daisuke said and Sasuke nodded back at her before he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hang on, why didn't Itachi kill you though?" he asked Daisuke.

"Um well, he saw me and stopped because he saw my Sharingan," Daisuke said before she activated her Sharingan which made Sasuke gasp.

"I know that the Hokage said you had it, but I wasn't sure whether or not to believe that until now. How could you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked her in shock and surprise.

"Well, my family lived in a small village. However, when I activated my eyes they decided to take me here for training in using it, but my family were killed by bandits on the way and I only survived because of my Sharingan. I think that is the only reason that he spared me," Daisuke explained to Sasuke who just listened to her story in silence.

"Really?" he asked her, and she nodded her head. Sasuke just looked at her as she deactivated her Sharingan. "Well I guess we can train tomorrow after the academy, but now it's late and we should head to bed," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement before she yawned slightly and both of them went to their bedrooms. Later that very night, Daisuke was tossing and turning in her bed before she awoke with a yelp. She looked around the room taking shallow and rapid breaths before she calmed down.

"Just a dream, a really bad dream," Daisuke said before she laid back in her bed, waiting for sleep that wasn't coming. Finally, an hour later, sleep managed to find her again.

The end of Chapter Three

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke Uchiha Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Daisuke Uchiha Chapter Four

The sun had started to rise above the village of Konoha and Daisuke was snoring slightly in her bed, kicking her leg slightly which was dangling out of the bed sheets. Suddenly she felt a pillow hit her face and she shot out of her bed, hitting the floor. Then she looked up and glared at Sasuke who was standing just inside the entrance of the room.

"What was that for?" she asked him, but he just looked at her.

"You slept in," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, and Daisuke frowned at him as Sasuke then left the room and Daisuke followed after him, but not before brushing her hair and fixing up her clothing that she had slept in the night before. She made her way towards the kitchen where she saw Sasuke already eating his breakfast at the table. Daisuke sighed before she got herself some breakfast as well and sat at the opposite end of the table from Sasuke, and they both ate in silence.

"So what is the academy like?" Daisuke asked Sasuke once she had finished eating, and he shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating his breakfast in silence. "Hey I'm talking to you," Daisuke said to him, but he still did not answer her and she just sighed in disbelief at his silence. She walked towards the kitchen and set about cleaning her plate when Sasuke spoke up.

"It's okay, it gets boring sometimes; they mostly teach theory rather than practical stuff, and do not get me started on the fangirls," Sasuke shuddered at the last part, and Daisuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fangirls, in a ninja school?" she asked him, and Sasuke grimly nodded his head.

"They are the worst thing ever, they hound me whenever they see me, and also they continuously ask me out," Sasuke explained.

"What happened to saying no?" Daisuke asked him, and he looked at her.

"They don't take that for an answer," he responded dully, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Right, well, count me out. I don't want anything to do with that kind of person," Daisuke said and Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He asked her and she nodded her head. "Well that by itself puts you ahead of 90% of the girls in the class."

"I should hope so. If I'm going to be an Uchiha, then I have a reputation to uphold," Daisuke said and Sasuke looked at her. "What, I thought if we are family I should take the name as well, sounds fitting Daisuke Uchiha," Daisuke said to Sasuke with a smile, and he sighed and looked at the clock where he saw they had fifteen minutes to reach the academy.

"We should get ready; we have to be at the academy soon," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Are you going to change out of those clothes at all?" Sasuke asked Daisuke who looked at him and nodded. He sighed slightly.

"Wait here, I think I have got something for you," Sasuke told her before he walked off towards one of the rooms in the house, and he soon returned with what appeared to be a dark purple short dress that went to just above the knees and what looked like black sandals with grey leggings that went to her knees. Daisuke looked at Sasuke in curiosity who just shrugged his shoulders before he handed the items of clothing towards Daisuke, who nodded in thanks before she ran off and got changed. When she returned Sasuke turned and actually gave a small smile towards Daisuke who smiled back at him.

"That actually suits you, come on we have to get going." Daisuke nodded her head as both she and Sasuke left the house and set off towards the academy. Along the way Daisuke looked around and took in the sights, seeing as she had never gotten a chance to do so yet with everything that has happened in the past few days to her. However, Sasuke just watched her with a neutral expression on his face. Soon the two Uchiha finally arrived at what looked like an ordinary school building with a playground and an obstacle course, as well as several training dummies with bullseyes on them at various areas.

"Uh, there's nobody here?" Daisuke asked confused, looking around the place to find it deserted. She then looked Sasuke who nodded his head, agreeing with her observation.

"I always arrive early," Sasuke said and Daisuke's jaw dropped anime style.

"You dragged me outta bed to get to this place early? I though that you said it started in fifteen minutes!" Sasuke nodded his head and Daisuke had to restrain herself from strangling the boy, but she sighed instead.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, would you mind showing me around at all?" Daisuke asked Sasuke, who shrugged his shoulders and walked off, leaving Daisuke alone. She sighed once more and began to wander.

"Hey, you coming or not?" Sasuke asked her before she could go anywhere, and she turned to look at him and saw that he was waiting for her, tapping his foot slightly, and Daisuke smiled before she ran over to Sasuke. They both set off so Sasuke could give Daisuke a tour of the academy. Sasuke showed Daisuke around the whole of the academy and soon Daisuke could see that people of all ages were entering the academy building.

"It looks like everyone is heading in now," she said to Sasuke, who nodded his head before they both walked towards the academy. "So what class am I in?" she asked Sasuke, who looked at her before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have got no idea, why don't you go to the administration office and ask, the Hokage did say he enrolled you in the academy, so chances are you can find out where you've got to go there," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Okay, I guess I will see you after the academy then," Daisuke said to Sasuke, who grunted in response and walked away from Daisuke who went in the opposite direction, making her way towards the administration of the academy. When she arrived, she saw a woman sitting at the desk and reading a magazine.

"Um, excuse me?" Daisuke asked hesitantly, and the woman peeked out from behind the magazine and looked at Daisuke. "Um the Hokage said he enrolled me," Daisuke said and the lady looked at her for a few seconds.

"What is your name?" She asked Daisuke.

"Um, I am Daisuke Motomiya," she answered the woman who nodded and looked at a clipboard for several seconds before looking at Daisuke once more.

"Ah I see you here now, take this to classroom 3-A and give it to your teacher." Daisuke nodded as she took a paper from the woman and left, and then made her way towards classroom 3-A. She looked down at the paper and read it over several times so she didn't miss anything important.

"Huh, my teacher is someone called Iruka," Daisuke said to herself. Suddenly she noticed she had arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door then opened up and Daisuke saw a man with a ponytail, a scar across his nose, and was wearing a headband and green jacket.

"Can I help you?" he asked Daisuke gently, and Daisuke handed the paper to him. He took it and read the sheet before he looked down at her. "I see, well come on in Daisuke," he told her encouragingly, and Daisuke nodded her head before she followed the man inside the room where she saw several kids her age chatting to one another and basically ignoring both her entrance and the teacher.

"Alright class settle down," the teacher said, but the class dint listen to him and a tick mark appeared on his face. He then took a deep breath and his head grew to a massive size.

"SHUT UP NOW!" he bellowed, and the entire class completely stopped making any noise almost immediately, and Daisuke blinked in surprise at how quickly the entire class went quiet. The teacher cleared his throat slightly before he smiled.

"Thank you, now we have a new student joining us today, so I would like you to be welcoming to her alright?" he asked the class.

"Yes Iruka-Sensei," the class droned as one, and Daisuke saw that in her class were two people she recognised; Sasuke and the blonde she met the day before, Naruto Uzumaki. They both noticed her and Naruto smiled at her while Sasuke just slightly nodded at her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone," the teacher that Daisuke now knew as Iruka said to her, and she nodded her head at him and looked at the class whose attention was all on her and she gulped slightly in nervousness.

"Hi, my name is Daisuke Motomyia, I hope we could get along," she said politely.

"Now does anybody have any questions for Daisuke?" Iruka asked the class, and several hands shot up. "Okay, only one question now, the rest of you can ask her during the break. Ino how about you?" Iruka asked a blonde haired girl who nodded.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" the blonde Daisuke now knew as Ino asked the mahogany haired girl, who blushed bashfully and nodded her head slightly.

"Uh yeah it is," Daisuke answered the blonde who smiled at her, and some people still had their hands in the air wanting to ask a question.

"Now class, there will be time to ask Daisuke questions later, it is time for us to resume the lesson. Daisuke you can take a seat anywhere you want," Iruka told Daisuke who nodded her head and looked around the class. She saw a free seat between Naruto and Sasuke and she smiled and walked over there where she sat between the two boys. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Hey there, remember me?" he asked with a grin and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, you're the ramen addict, Naruto right?" Daisuke asked him, and he nodded and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yep that's me," Naruto said with a smile on his face, and Daisuke nodded her head when an eraser abruptly smacked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto I said talk to her later, now pay attention," Iruka scolded him, and some of the class sniggered at this before Iruka glared at them and they shut up as Iruka resumed the lesson that was going on before Daisuke had entered the room. Naruto grumbled beneath his breath and Daisuke smiled at him comfortingly as she listened to Iruka continue his lecture. She saw Naruto start to doze off but Daisuke nudged him several times to keep him awake so as not to draw the anger or disappointment of Iruka. Meanwhile, with the Hokage, he was observing how Daisuke was settling into the academy and smiled gently when he saw that she had got along with Naruto. He then heard a knock on his office door and looked up.

"Enter," he said, and the door opened. He frowned when he saw a man as old as him, heavily bandaged, his arm in a sling, and using a cane to walk.

"Danzo? What brings you here?" he asked the old cripple now known as Danzo, who looked at him with his only remaining eye as the other was heavily bandaged up.

"Hiruzen, when were you planning on telling me?" Danzo asked the Hokage who didn't like where this was going.

"Planning on telling you what?" the Hokage asked him.

"Do not play dumb Hiruzen, I am talking about the girl found alive in the Uchiha District after the Massacre," Danzo told him sternly, and the Hokage frowned at him.

"What is there to say, she was found in the district and suffered the same as Sasuke, what else is there that you feel I have kept to myself?" he asked Danzo.

"How about her having the Sharingan? And the fact you have created a cover story for her?" Danzo asked, and the Hokage growled.

"How do you know this?" he asked calmly but on the inside the Hokage was filled with rage.

"I have my sources," Danzo stated simply to the Hokage before he spoke again, "You know that including her, there's only two more Sharingan users in the Leaf, and her loyalty is somewhat questionable. If I could take her in…" Danzo started but the Hokage shot up and slammed his fists on his desk, cracking it in several places and Danzo raised a thin eyebrow at the Hokage as he glared at the cripple and leaked a large amount of Killing Intent.

"You will listen clearly Danzo and listen well, if I hear that Daisuke has been harmed, or she goes missing, or you go anywhere near her, I will find you and come after you. You will not be safe from my wrath, she has been traumatised enough and she does not need her emotions sealed away and made into your personal weapon. She will live as she sees fit, do I make myself clear?" the Hokage asked as calmly as he could, and Danzo nodded his head slowly.

"Very well, I shall take my leave," Danzo responded before he walked out of the office, and Sarutobi sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"I am too old for this shit, Minato what would you do?" he asked looking at a picture of the fourth Hokage.

Back at the academy, lunch had come around and Daisuke was sitting on a bench eating some food she bought from the canteen, and was minding her business when she heard a bark and looked down and saw a white puppy sitting there, wagging its tail. She squealed slightly before she bent down to look at the dog. She had a soft spot for them.

"What is a cute little puppy like you doing her? Did you lose your owner?" she asked, and Akamaru barked again and looked at Daisuke's food. She looked back at the food then at the puppy again.

"You're hungry?" she asked and Akamaru barked again. She nodded her head and grabbed a piece of her food, holding it out in her hand towards the puppy who yipped and ate out of it. Daisuke giggled at the puppy before petting it on its head. She then heard a voice call out.

"Akamaru don't run off like that," Daisuke looked up to see a messy brown haired boy with triangular marks on his cheeks walk up to them. "My dog, he isn't bugging you is he?" the boy asked her, and Daisuke shook her head and picked up the puppy.

"Nope, he's actually a cutie, aren't you boy?" Daisuke asked the dog who barked in agreement and the boy laughed.

"Anyway, my name is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka," The boy Daisuke now knew as Kiba introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, my name is Daisuke Motomyia," Daisuke introduced herself and Kiba nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Kiba asked her, and she saw Kiba point towards Naruto who waved at her. She also saw two more people, one was a chubby boy eating a bag of crisps, and the other was lying on the ground and sleeping away.

"Sure," Daisuke said holding onto Akamaru who barked and Kiba nodded his head.

"Come on then," Kiba told Daisuke cheerfully, who nodded and followed Kiba towards the other three boys.

"Hey Daisuke," Naruto greeted her, and she smiled at him.

"Naruto hey," she responded before she sat beside him.

"You two know each other?" Kiba asked them.

"Oh, he treated me to ramen the other day," Daisuke said, and Naruto nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Really?" the chubby one asked, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Um, who are you two?" she asked them both.

"Oh right, sorry, the lazy one is Shikamaru and the chubby one is Choji." Naruto introduced the two to Daisuke.

"Yo," Shikamaru lazily greeted her.

"Hi, chip?" Choji offered a chip to her, and she took one but Akamaru snatched it from out of her hand.

"Oi," she protested, but Akamaru yipped at her and she just sighed while the others just chuckled at scene. They then heard squeals and turned to see several girls surrounding Sasuke. The boys groaned while Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why are those girls surrounding Sasuke? Are those the fangirls that Sasuke told me about earlier?" Daisuke asked the boys.

"Yeah, troublesome if I say so myself," Shikamaru explained lazily, and Daisuke nodded her head before she stood up and walked over to them.

"Is she crazy, she will be mauled," Kiba said in worry for his new friend. Daisuke neared the girls and Sasuke, and everyone looked at her. A few of the girls scowled in jealously at how beautiful Daisuke looked, and two girls then walked right up to her. One was Ino and the other was a pinkette.

"What are you doing her? Are you trying to steal Sasuke?" the pinkette asked accusingly.

"Are you serious, I just came to ask why you keep pestering Sasuke when he's clearly not interested?" Daisuke asked the girls with some exasperation.

"Why do you care?" Ino snarled at her.

"Yeah!" The pinkette yelled at Daisuke who took a step backwards.

"I was just…" Daisuke trailed off when she was shoved hard by the pinkette and fell over Ino who had snuck behind Daisuke and crouched there. She hit the ground hard and yelped as the girls all laughed at her.

"So pathetic," The pinkette said and the girls laughed in agreement.

"I agree with you on that Sakura. Stay away from Sasuke," Ino said before all the girls walked off when they noticed that Sasuke had left. Daisuke began to cry, but after a few moments she saw Akamaru run up to her and yip in concern.

"I'm fine Akamaru," Daisuke told the dog, and she sat up and Akamaru jumped onto her lap. He licked her face and she giggled slightly.

"Are you okay?" she looked up to see Kiba look at her.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, and Kiba helped her up.

"Those girls can be really mean," Kiba mused, and Daisuke nodded her head agreeing with his statement. They then walked back to the classroom to resume the day. Finally, to everyone's relief, the day ended and everyone left the academy and headed towards their homes. Daisuke was walking with Sasuke towards the Uchiha District.

"I saw what they did to you, it was pathetic," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, they did it for no reason," Daisuke said.

"I wasn't talking about them, I was talking about how you let them do it to you, that is what was pathetic," Sasuke said somewhat scathingly as they entered the district.

"Excuse me? You just watched them do that to me, you are the one who is pathetic," Daisuke shot back at Sasuke who looked at her dismissively.

"If you're going to represent the Uchiha clan, you need to be able to stand up for yourself. Not being able to hold your own against a bunch of fangirls makes you look bad. Whatever, come on, it is time for you to start your training," he told her, and walked towards the training ground. Daisuke followed after him somewhat hurt by his comments. "Alright, the first jutsu you will learn is the right of passage for the Uchiha, and will be the first step in making you a true one. The jutsu itself is a basic one, it is called the fireball jutsu, and I think you can guess what it does," he lectured Daisuke who nodded her head, and he nodded back. "Good, now the hand signs are these. Activate your Sharingan and follow," Sasuke told her, and she nodded before her eyes morphed to her Sharingan, and Sasuke did hand signs before he shouted.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he shouted before he blew a decent sized fireball over the lake in the middle of the training grounds. "Your turn," Sasuke told Daisuke who nodded before she did the same handsigns and concentrated.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" she shouted, before to the surprise of Sasuke and herself, she blew a small but serviceable fireball on her first try. Sasuke was shocked; sure it wasn't as big as his but he had to practice for half of a night before he could get his jutsu even to that level. Was she like _him_?

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked him.

"No, but it's surprising you managed that on your first try," Sasuke said somewhat bitterly.

"Really, wow so what do I do now?" she asked him. He paused.

"Keep working on it for now until you get yours as large as mine," Sasuke said and Daisuke shrugged before she called out the jutsu once more, sending a slightly bigger fireball over the lake. Sasuke, having had enough of watching her, headed back inside.

The End of the Chapter

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Daisuke Uchiha Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Five: The Graduation Exam and a Secret Revealed

It has been six years since Daisuke arrived in the village of Konoha through the rip in time and space, and a lot has changed for her. She wasn't as timid and quiet as she used to be when she first arrived, though remained reserved to those outside her very close group of friends. Also, she had developed her skills to the point where she was considered to be the guaranteed kunoichi of the year even before the exams were taken. However, considering the girls in her year were all fangirls who dedicated more time to looks and dieting than actually training, the competition wasn't difficult to overcome. Her training in the Sharingan had gone very smoothly in the last year and she was now able to do the fireball jutsu effortlessly, along with a few more fire jutsu that she learned from the Uchiha jutsu vault.

Sasuke felt some jealousy towards Daisuke seeing as she advanced even more quickly than he did, and also because the mahogany haired girl reminded Sasuke of _him. _The fact that Sasuke still had to activate the Sharingan was just icing on the cake. Now we join Daisuke and Sasuke who were in the training ground at the back of their home, having their daily spar.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke bellowed, blowing a fireball at Daisuke. Over the years he had grown several inches taller and was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the collar. Sasuke also wore white shorts and blue ninja sandals and also had arm warmers on his forearms with a holster tapped to his right leg and a pouch on his back. Daisuke jumped out of the way of the fireball and spun in mid-air. Daisuke had also grown taller over time and her mahogany hair was spiky at the top and smooth at the bottom, reaching her shoulders. Her outfit hadn't really changed over the years except it was larger in order to fit her, and she had a modest B-cup bordering upon C-cup. Daisuke then flashed through handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!" she exclaimed, and put her hand to her mouth and breathed deeply. Daisuke then exhaled a barrage of several small fireballs that flew towards Sasuke, and he cursed under his breath and weaved and dodged the fire barrage from Daisuke who landed and charged at him as well, and they threw fists and kicks at one another. Daisuke threw a punch at Sasuke, who leaned to the side to avoid it, and tried to catch the arm in a bar. Daisuke knelt and did a high-sweeping kick towards Sasuke's head, and he was forced to duck. The mahogany haired girl tried to follow up, but Sasuke aimed a low kick with his right leg at her ankles, and she was forced to step back. Sasuke used the force his kick generated to wind up and throw a stronger kick towards Daisuke's ribs. Daisuke smirked as she slid backwards without redirecting her weight, allowing her to jump back in quickly. Daisuke aimed a punch to his ribs that was barely blocked. However, she rolled with the block and rammed him with her elbow, sending him stumbling back several paces. Daisuke smirked as she then kicked Sasuke back and weaved through different handsigns and she ran at Sasuke again.

"EARTH STYLE: LIGHT-WEIGHT ROCK JUTSU!" she yelled, and Sasuke, with a slightly amused expression, saw Daisuke run at him at a much greater speed than before. He smirked, then jumped to the side and stuck out a foot. Daisuke's feet collided with the foot and she was sent sprawling a surprising distance away. "Ow… Darn, I thought I figured that out," Daisuke whined and Sasuke scoffed and he walked over to her prone form and she looked up at him. "Little help?" she asked him and he sighed and offered his hand to her and she took it and helped her up to her feet.

"Match," Sasuke said cheerfully. Being with Daisuke these last years had actually made the broody Uchiha mellow out some. "You shouldn't use a jutsu you can't do properly, how many times is that now that you've done that? You know that you still can't control reducing your weight like that, not to mention your blows lose all of their power," Sasuke said, and she pouted at him.

"It isn't funny, one day I will beat you with that jutsu," Daisuke said stubbornly, and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Keep telling yourself that," he retorted, before he walked off into the house. Daisuke followed after him, and they both got something to eat for breakfast before they left for the academy.

"So, ready to pass the graduation?" Daisuke asked Sasuke, who looked at her and nodded his head.

"From what I've heard, it should be a piece of cake. Both of us will be at the top of the class for sure." He paused for a second. "And with this, I'll be one step closer to _him_." Daisuke sighed under her breath. "What about you?" he asked, looking at Daisuke who smiled at him.

"You know it, I might just beat even you out," Daisuke said cheerfully, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her before he looked at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head, but couldn't help but complain slightly.

"And you still insist of getting their early every single morning," she muttered under her breath, and they both left the house and made their way towards the academy. They soon arrived at the building and they walked in, and then headed towards their classroom where they waited for the rest of their classmates to arrive.

"For once we could have slept in Sasuke," Daisuke complained to the raven haired boy who just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He looked out the window and he saw the rest of their class heading towards the academy, and soon the entire room was filled up with all of the Genin hopefuls ready to do the graduation exam to become Genin. Daisuke looked around the room for someone that she didn't see come into the classroom, and she was getting worried. She then heard a chuckle, and she smiled slightly.

"Hey Kiba," Daisuke greeted, and sure enough the male Inuzuka sat beside her.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked Daisuke with a grin, and she giggled.

"Now that would be telling, so tell me where is Akamaru?" Daisuke asked her friend when she heard a yip, and saw the white puppy pop its head out of Kiba's hooded jacket and bark happily at Daisuke. He jumped out and sat in front of her on her desk, waving his tail happily at her. "Oh there you are, how've you been?" she asked the puppy, who barked and licked Daisuke's cheek and she giggled at his affection.

"Your dog gets more affection than you Kiba, that sucks," a voice called out, and both Kiba and Daisuke with Akamaru looked over to see the familiar blonde Naruto Uzumaki, who was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, walk over to them.

"Oh be quiet Naruto," Kiba snapped at him.

"No need to get worked up, he's just pulling your leg," Daisuke said, and Naruto smiled at the mahogany haired Uchiha. Kiba sighed and nodded his head, and Sasuke glanced at them and grunted slightly. While he was less reserved around Daisuke, Sasuke remained relatively anti-social around others.

The mood of the foursome was broken by the sound of two girls approaching the desk. "Hey, get away from Sasuke!" Sasuke groaned while Daisuke, Kiba and Naruto looked over to see Sakura and Ino storm over to them, looks of anger on their faces.

"We got her first," Kiba said, and Akamaru barked agreeing with his partner's statement. Despite his words, Kiba was wondering why he still bothered.

"Shut up dog breath!" Ino shouted, and Kiba growled at the blonde girl. Sakura walked over and stood in front of Daisuke, and she looked up at the pinkette.

"Move it," Sakura said, and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked, and Sakura frowned.

''Because I said so, and I want to sit next to Sasuke, so beat it!" Sakura shouted at Daisuke.

"No, I'm sitting next to Sasuke! So both of you move it!" Ino shouted at the two of them, and Sakura glared at Ino.

"Yeah right, like Sasuke would want you to sit beside him," Sakura said to Ino and they got in each other's face and started to argue with one another.

"When will they learn?" Sasuke sighed in disbelief.

"When hell freezes over?" Kiba suggested.

"Sounds good enough," Naruto said, and Iruka and another white haired teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Iruka said loudly, but Sakura and Ino were still arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke while the rest of the class chatted amongst one another. Iruka sighed before he took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" he bellowed loudly, and everyone went silent. "Ino, Sakura, take your seats now!" Iruka shouted at the two bickering girls, who ran towards two free seats and sat down silently. Iruka sighed. "Thank you, now it is time for the graduation exam. We will have three parts; the first is the written exam, then we will have a taijutsu exam, and then the ninjutsu exam, which will be of the three jutsu you've all learned over your time here at the academy," Iruka said, and the other teacher started to hand out test papers to everyone, and they all started to write down the answers to the questions on the paper.

Daisuke and a few other people were flying through the questions, but when she looked over at Naruto, she noticed something was off about his test paper and activated her Sharingan. She saw the paper was shimmering slightly.

"A Genjutsu?" she thought to herself, and she looked at the two teachers. First at Iruka who was busy looking something over, then she looked at the other teacher who handed out the tests. He caught her eye, and when he saw that she had the Sharingan activated, she saw him smirk at her and put his finger on his mouth, and Daisuke frowned at him. She was almost positive he wasn't allowed to do that, and would bring it up after the exam with Iruka. After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Daisuke went back to answering the questions and soon everyone had finished the test except Naruto who was struggling to answer the questions.

"Pencils down," Iruka said, and he gathered up the papers. When he got to Naruto's, he looked at it and sighed. He then gave Naruto a look of pity who was frowning sadly. "Alright everyone, head outside for the taijutsu part of this exam," Iruka told everyone who nodded their heads at him, and they all filed out of the room towards the sparring area of the academy.

"First, we will do the kunoichi students, then we will move on to the shinobi students, any volunteers for who wants to fight first?" Iruka asked the group, and Daisuke stepped up.

"I'll go first, and I want to fight both Sakura and Ino," Daisuke said, and everyone gasped at what she said.

"Are you sure Daisuke?" Iruka asked her concerned, but before she could answer him Sakura and Ino spoke up.

"If she wants a beat down, then it's fine with us," Sakura said, and Ino nodded her head agreeing with the pinkette's statement and Iruka looked at Daisuke and saw she was confident and he sighed in defeat,

"Very well, everyone else stand back," Iruka said to the rest of the class and everyone except Daisuke, Sakura and Ino took a few steps back. Iruka then looked at Sakura and Ino. "I hope you two realize that if you win this battle, each of you will have the split the points you get from this match." The two fangirls frowned, but it cleared up quickly.

"This should be easy," Ino said with a smug look on her face, and Sakura had the same smirk on as well. Daisuke however had a much nastier grin, and Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke gulped.

"I know that look, those two are in trouble," Kiba said grimly, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads agreeing with the Inuzuka's statement.

"Begin," Iruka said, and Sakura and Ino charged at Daisuke who just stood there and sighed at how slow they were moving. Ino got to her first, and tried to slug her across the face, but Daisuke leaned backwards and tripped Ino. She skidded across the ground, making Kiba and Naruto laugh. Ino glared at them, and Sakura tried to hit Daisuke but she dodged effortlessly. Compared to her daily spars against Sasuke, Sakura was so slow that Daisuke did not even need to try. When Sakura punched at Daisuke's face, she caught Sakura's fist and rolled her eyes before noticing Ino charge at her again, and Daisuke got an evil idea. She grabbed Sakura by her long pink hair and spun her around. Then she let go, and Sakura collided with Ino and they both hit the ground in a heap. Daisuke smirked, and everyone was shocked at how easily she had destroyed the two girls.

"Who is pathetic now?" Daisuke asked the two girls who groaned in pain.

"Winner, Daisuke Motomyia," Iruka announced, and Kiba and Naruto cheered for the redhead as she walked over to them and Sasuke.

"So how'd I do?" she asked them.

"Awesome," Naruto said with a grin.

"You rocked," Kiba complimented her, and Akamaru barked several times happily congratulating Daisuke in his own way. Daisuke smiled at the small dog, and she then looked at Sasuke who nodded his head at her, and she saw his lips twitch into a small smile. The rest of the fights between the girls were uneventful apart from a girl from one of the clans named Hinata Hyuga's fight where she defeated her opponent almost as easily as Daisuke did.

The makeshift tournament continued, and Daisuke easily won the next 2 matches before she was facing Hinata. Daisuke smiled. "Let's have a clean match, okay?" The Hyuga nodded, and silently got into a strange Taijutsu stance. Daisuke rushed forwards, throwing a punch at the silent girl. Hinata twisted to the left, avoiding the punch, and countered with a palm towards Daisuke's chest. She managed to turn the hit into a glancing one by leaning to the right, but Daisuke still hissed when the palm brushed her. Daisuke then proceeded to throw a combination that she had been practicing against Sasuke. Hinata showed amazing flexibility and she turned aside every one of the punches, and blocked the blows with her fingers and palm.

Daisuke felt her arms become more numb and harder to move with every strike, but that wasn't the point. She used the force that she had been building up with the previous blows and did a hook punch at Hinata's head. This was the principle of the Uchiha clan's fighting style, using precision to build up force from both the users and the opponent's attacks. It was most effective when combined with the Sharingan. The Hyuga ducked with little difficulty, but that was part of Daisuke's plan. She continued to spin with her punch and lashed out with a spinning hook-kick towards Hinata's torso. Unable to recover from her duck in time, Hinata took the blow head on and was sent flying out of the ring.

"Winner, Daisuke Motomiya," Iruka declared, and Daisuke's friends cheered for her. Daisuke walked back to the group, and even Sasuke gave her a quiet congratulations. Then it was the boy's turn to fight.

"Alright, now that the girls have gone it is now time for the boys matches," Iruka called, and he looked at all the boys who were all eager to fight.

"Alright, first match Shikamaru Nara vs Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka said.

"I forfeit," Shikamaru said, and Kiba facefaulted and glared at the lazy boy.

"Lazy ass," Kiba growled, and Iruka sighed before he wrote something on his clipboard. The rest of the fights were much more interesting with most of the boys coming from a major clan, and they used a few techniques against their opponents until it came to the last fight.

"Okay, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, you two are next," Iruka said, and Naruto and Sasuke stood off against one another with all the fangirls cheering for Sasuke. Daisuke was neutral, not wanting to choose a side between her two friends.

"Begin," Iruka said. Naruto ran towards Sasuke who adopted his clan's signature taijutsu style, the intercepting fist. Naruto threw a wild punch at Sasuke who slid around it and landed three strong blows on Naruto's stomach, then sent the winded boy flying backwards with a kick. Naruto got up quickly, and charge once again. This time, the blond was more careful, and actually managed to sloppily deflect Sasuke's first two attacks. However, Sasuke then used Naruto's awkward block to pull him into an arm bar. Naruto was unable to move without hurting his own arm, and Sasuke twisted and threw Naruto, who yelled in pain. Sasuke quickly followed up and stomped on Naruto, pinning him to the ground. The girls squealed for Sasuke's victory and Naruto growled at the Uchiha who smirked at him.

"Still the dope huh?" Sasuke taunted him, and Naruto growled at the Uchiha. Naruto sat up and Daisuke walked up to him.

"Hey, good try Naruto, maybe next time," Daisuke comforted him, and he smiled at her. She helped him to his feet. The tournament ended up with Sasuke facing Kiba, and the battle was closer than the one with Naruto in it. However, ultimately Sasuke could match Kiba's speed and power, and far exceeded him in precision of attacks. Afterwards, the group followed the rest of the class back inside. However, unknown to anyone, the silver haired teacher was watching from the trees and frowned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, that demon will never become a ninja," he growled before he vanished. Back in the classroom, everyone was standing in a line with Daisuke in the middle. She was then called into the room where she saw Iruka and the other teacher sitting at a desk which had several headbands all lined up.

"Okay Daisuke, time to show us the three jutsu that you will need to pass and become a Genin. First is the substitution," Iruka told Daisuke who nodded her at him, and in a puff of smoke Daisuke had replaced herself with Iruka, and he sighed at what she did. Then Daisuke puffed back to where she was originally. "Alright Daisuke, now for the transformation technique," Iruka instructed, and Daisuke nodded her head and made a handsign. She was engulfed in a puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal she had transformed into a perfect replica of the old Hokage, pipe and all. Iruka smiled at her as she returned to normal and smiled brightly at him. "Now for the clone jutsu Daisuke," Iruka finished, and Daisuke nodded her head and weaved through handsigns, and two replicas of herself that appeared in bursts of flame beside her and thee two teachers were gobsmacked.

"Daisuke how did you learn that?" Iruka asked her but before she could answer the other teacher interrupted.

"Ms Motomiya, we asked for clones, not elemental clones. Please demonstrate the proper jutsu," he ordered her. Iruka interrupted as Daisuke glared at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, why it is true we said clones, there is no specifics for what types of clones they have to be," Iruka said to the teacher now known as Mizuki who frowned.

"You have a point Iruka. Not to mention that if she can use an elemental clone, a normal clone would be easy. Congratulations Ms Motomiya, you graduate," Mizuki informed her unenthusiastically, tossing Daisuke her new headband. She caught and wrapped it around her forehead, then ran out of the room as the next person entered to do the test.

"So you pass?" Kiba asked Daisuke as she walked over to him and she pointed to her headband and he smiled at her. "Nice, now I just have to pass," Kiba said to her, and she smiled at him. Daisuke watched as the rest of the class went into the room and came out wearing their headbands on various places on their bodies. Sasuke and Kiba came out with their headbands as well, but to Daisuke's worry she didn't see Naruto at all since he went into the room. The blond didn't come out, and she feared that he didn't pass the exam. Soon Sasuke and Daisuke were walking back to the Uchiha district with their headbands on their heads.

"So do you know where Naruto is?" Daisuke asked Sasuke who looked at her.

"No, I don't just like I didn't know where he was the last time you asked me. I'm sure he's fine, why are you so worried about him?" Sasuke asked her, and she frowned at him.

"He's my friend, and I'm worried something's happened to him," Daisuke said before she turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked her curiously, and Daisuke stopped and looked back at him.

"To find my friend," Daisuke said before she ran off in search of Naruto, and Sasuke sighed in disbelief before he followed. Meanwhile with Daisuke, she was running through the village in search of Naruto, but no matter where she looked she could not find any sign of her blonde friend. "I give up, the village is massive, I will never find him." Daisuke sighed in defeat, but is was then that she noticed something move across the rooftops. "What was that?" she asked herself before she followed after it, and saw that whoever it was heading towards the forest outside of the village. Daisuke continued to follow it until she saw the figure land in a clearing, and in the clearing she saw Iruka, and Naruto who had a large scroll at his feet. Iruka had a frown on his face and the two were talking to one another. "What are they talking about?" she asked herself mentally when she saw kunai flying towards them.

"Watch Out!" Iruka shouted, pushing Naruto down as the kunai hit him in the arms and leg and pinned him to the shack.

"You got here before me Iruka, no matter, I will deal with you later," Mizuki said arrogantly, and Naruto gasped in shock at what had just happened.

"Naruto, run! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains the village's forbidden jutsu!" Iruka shouted at Naruto while Mizuki laughed.

"Naruto, give me that scroll. If you do I will tell you another secret," Mizuki said with an evil grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Iruka shouted at the traitorous ninja,

"Oh I would, Naruto do you know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked, but Naruto didn't respond. "I didn't think so, well allow me to enlighten you," Mizuki sneered, and Iruka threw one of the kunai he pulled out of his leg at Mizuki who leaned to the side and it sailed past him.

"Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked the village. However, the forth Hokage could not kill it, so he sealed inside of you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX IN HUMAN FORM!" Mizuki shouted, and Naruto gasped in horror and Daisuke was shocked. "Now I will kill you!" Mizuki shouted, taking one of the giant shuriken on his back and readied himself to throw it.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Everyone turned to see a fireball fly towards Mizuki who jumped out of the way and Daisuke made her presence known.

"Daisuke!?" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Naruto don't listen to him, he's just trying to steal the scroll for himself. You're not a demon, you're my friend," Daisuke said earnestly to Naruto, who looked at her in shock and Mizuki growled at her.

"Alright, I will kill you first, then the demon fox," Mizuki snarled.

"Bring it on you chump," Daisuke said, activating her Sharingan. Mizuki laughed.

"I'm not a Chunin because I look good sweetheart." With that, Mizuki charged at her. He threw a quick punch as Daisuke who barely blocked it, and quickly activated her Sharingan. She tried to kick him in the ribs with her right leg, but he placed a hand on it, stopping it just as the attack began. Daisuke then tried to punch him in the jaw with her left hand, but he leaned to the side. Mizuki grabbed her leg, and used it to throw her into the trees. Daisuke flipped and managed to land on her feet, but to her surprise Mizuki was already charging at her.

Suddenly, a shout was heard in the distance. "FIRE STYLE, PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" A rapid series of fireballs forced Mizuki to jump backwards. Sasuke jumped down to Daisuke's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… this guy's not a pushover. If we want to beat him, we need to work together." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "And Sasuke?"

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Thanks." Abruptly, Mizuki interrupted.

"How sweet, like another academy student, even an Uchiha, will make the smallest difference." With that, he raced towards the two of them at great speed. Sasuke and Daisuke, without even conferring with each other, sprung into action. Sasuke slid to the side where Daisuke, with her Sharingan, would face him directly. Daisuke leaned out of the way of Mizuki's initial blow, and her Sharingan caught the kick to her chest that he followed up with. She did a handstand and twisted. She aimed a kick at his face, but he ducked and tried to sweep her arms out from under her. Sharingan or not, he might have managed it if Mizuki wasn't interrupted.

Sasuke, kunai drawn, lashed out at Mizuki's throat. Mizuki changed the sweep into a kick towards Sasuke and knocked him backwards. Daisuke used the opening to flip to her feet and perform an uppercut against Mizuki, who was still low to the ground from his earlier duck. Mizuki fell backwards to avoid the attack, but Daisuke calculated the angle of his dodge and moved her weight further forwards. The punch struck him in the chin and sent him staggering backwards. Daisuke attempted to follow up with a side kick to his ribs, but when her foot connected, there was a poof of smoke and only a log lay there.

Daisuke cursed. "A substitution," she thought to herself. Sasuke attempted to join her, but then they two heard a very familiar chuckle. They turned to see the man from both of their nightmares, standing in front of them like the day they had last met, covered in blood.

"Itachi!" Sasuke bellowed, and rushed to attack him sloppily. Daisuke, on the other hand, with her Sharingan active saw the shimmer clearly.

"Sasuke wait-" she began, but was cut off with a searing pain trace its way across her back. Daisuke spun to see Mizuki rising out of the ground chuckling.

"Genjutsu," he said in an almost conversational voice. "It's amazing just how quickly the so-called Rookie of the Year fell for a modified version of the hell viewing technique." Daisuke gritted her teach, and looked at Sasuke who was currently attacking the air. Once again she tried to alert him, but Mizuki kicked her hard in the chest. Daisuke managed to partially avoid the attack by throwing herself back, but was still sent flying. Mizuki made a few handsign.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH CLONE," he chanted, and a version of Mizuki made of earth rose out of the dirt. The clone smirked and then attempted to attack the distracted Sasuke. Finally, Daisuke caught her breath.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. He turned, startled. He then saw Mizuki heading straight towards him, and cursed.

"Kai!" he chanted, finally countering the Genjutsu. The clone quickly engaged Sasuke in hand to hand combat. The clone shot a punch towards Sasuke's head, but he leaned to the right and trapped the punch with his left arm. Sasuke twisted, using his previous momentum to land a close up knee to Mizuki's chest. The clone twisted and deflected the knee with his right arm. The fight between the two continued, however the clone was clearly not on the same level as the real Mizuki; Sasuke was managing to actually compete with it. As Mizuki prepared to attack Daisuke again, there was a shout from nearby.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Naruto shouted, joining the battle. Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how are you going to ensure that you nine-tailed fox?" Naruto snarled.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Almost a thousand clones appeared around the fighters. Mizuki looked heavily taken aback at first, then began to cackle.

"You're chakra reserves must be enormous, as expected from the nine-tailed fox. But a thousand times zero is still zero," he taunted. He made a blur of handsigns. "EARTH STYLE: EARTH CLONE!" Another clone rose up next to him, and rushed off to fight Daisuke, and the two began to engage in combat. Meanwhile, the Naruto's surrounding the real Mizuki all charged at him. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Mizuki shouted, and a barrage of fireballs began to fly forth, causing numerous Naruto's to be reduced to clouds of smoke. "FIRE STYLE: EXPLODING FIRE SHOT!" Another flurry of fire roared forth, this time each blast erupted into a blaze of fire that caused all nearby clones to vanish in poofs. A sizable number of the clones had been reduced to smoke, and Naruto was beginning to get nervous. However, several clones got through the barrage of fire.

"Take this!" the nearest clone shouted, only to stop to see Mizuki had vanished. Mizuki rose out of the ground about a hundred feet away. He flicked his wrists, and two large shurikens appeared in his hands. One of the remaining Naruto's spotted Mizuki do this. "Hey!" he began, but then Mizuki threw one of the shurikens at him and he vanished with a poof. All of the other Naruto's zeroed in at Mizuki's location. "There he is!" the real Naruto shouted, and the many remaining clones all jumped towards him.

Mizuki threw the second shuriken, and it dispelled another three Naruto's. The blond haired boy and his clones grinned now that Mizuki wasn't holding a weapon, but the grin vanished when the flying shurikens arced backwards, taking out more clones as they went. Naruto then clearly saw blue strings of chakra that stretched from Mizuki's fingers to the shuriken. Mizuki used these strings to systematically annihilate the remaining clones.

"I should have been a Jounin!" Mizuki shouted, his voice sounding slightly deranged. "The leaf village held me back! They didn't think I deserved the rank, but I'll show them. Lord Orochimaru promised me power!" With the last of the clones demolished, Mizuki sent the two shurikens towards Naruto, who was shaking in fear. Suddenly, a raven haired figure appeared and deflected the two attacks. Sasuke had saved Naruto. "How are you here?!" Mizuki shouted in anger, but then paused when he looked at the Uchiha's eyes. They held the Sharingan in them, one tomoe in the left, and two in the right.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "When I was in trouble, I awakened the Sharingan and used it to beat your clone." Mizuki growled, before smiling tightly.

"I'm a lot stronger than a mere earth clone," he sneered. He prepared to send the shurikens back at Sasuke when he suddenly staggered forwards. Daisuke rose out of the ground, having grabbed one of Mizuki's ankles.

"EARTH STYLE: ADDED WEIGHT ROCK TECHNIQUE," Daisuke said, and channelled all of her remaining chakra into it, only retaining enough to stay conscious. Mizuki staggered forwards, suddenly weighing a lot heavier. He growled and punched the weakened Daisuke away from him. Unfortunately, while the technique made him a lot slower it made his blows hit a lot harder. Daisuke was sent flying away and hit a tree, coughing up saliva.

"What did you do to me?" Mizuki panted, face red with rage.

"You're not the only one who know the underground fish projection technique," she gasped out. "I beat your clone a little while ago and was looking for an opening." Mizuki stumbled to his feet heavily.

"There's no way I was beaten by three punk academy students," he snarled. Sasuke then rushed the hindered traitor. Mizuki noticed Sasuke's approach, but was barely able to stop Sasuke's first blow. The raven-haired Uchiha used his Sharingan to predict Mizuki's next dodge, and dropped him onto the ground with a left hook to his temple. The traitorous Chunin was out for the count.

Naruto ran up to Daisuke. "Daisuke, are you alright?" he asked frantically. She chuckled weakly.

"Surprisingly, I don't think I've broken anything. But man am I going to be sore in the morning." Iruka stood up and walked to them.

"Hey Naruto, come here a minute, there's something I want to give you," Iruka said to Naruto who looked at him and walked over to his teacher who undid his headband and wrapped it around Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations, you've graduated, and to celebrate we're going for ramen," Iruka said to Naruto who gasped in shock before he smiled brightly and hugged Iruka tightly and he grunted in slight discomfort.

"Easy there, I'm still sore," Iruka said to Naruto as Daisuke smiled at them both.

"Way to go Naruto, knew you could do it," She said to Naruto who smiled at her and hugged her tightly as well and she laughed at his show of affection. Daisuke then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… thanks. Without you, we'd probably all be dead." Sasuke gave her a rare, honest grin.

"It's the least I could do for the last family member that I care about." Daisuke's smile grew larger. Then a joking gleam reached her eye.

"Does that mean that I can call myself Daisuke Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked in return.

"You're getting there." Then the three knew genin and Iruka left the area to alert Sarutobi of the incident. However, all three of them were content for their own reasons.

The End of the Chapter

Editor's Note: I know Mizuki was a lot strong than in canon. However, it was clearly stated that Mizuki was a skilled prodigy when he was younger, and possibly would have been a Jounin if he had been trusted more. There's no way a guy like that would be taken out by a bunch of shadow clones, so I tried to give him a good showing.

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Team Seven Assemble

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Six: Team Seven Assemble

Daisuke awoke the next day in her bed and she groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times, then sat up in her bed slowly, her body creaking slightly in protest due to the battle she, Naruto, and Sasuke went through the night before.

"Mental note to self: do not, repeat, do not use that jutsu on an opponent unless I can get out of the way quickly." She slowly and gingerly got out of bed and looked in the mirror that was in her room to see she had several bruises on her body, mainly her chest and back areas. "Oh Kiba is probably going to be frantic when he sees the bruising," she groaned as she got dressed, and noticed her headband lying on her dresser and looked at it. She thought of ways to wear it; the most common way was like a headband, some wore it around their arm, others around their necks, she even saw two people who looked like clones of each other wear them around their waists like a belt. She shrugged and wore it around her forehead, and smiled at her reflection. Daisuke then walked out of her room and found that Sasuke was out in the training field, practicing his taijutsu on a log.

"Hey Sasuke," she called to him, and the male Uchiha looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"Hey, thought you'd still be in bed," he said to her, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Nah, living with you and waking up at a certain time every day will do that to you. So we going to spar or what?" Daisuke asked Sasuke whose eye's went wide slightly.

"You want to spar with me, after taking that last hit from Mizuki? It's not like he doesn't hit hard enough even before you increased his weight." Daisuke pouted at him.

"Don't coddle me. If I want to spar, then I want to spar," Daisuke told him, and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Later, right now we need to go to the academy, we've got our team placement today," he told her, and Daisuke looked at him and sighed in defeat before she nodded her head at him. They both left their house and headed towards the academy.

"So who do you think you will be paired with?" Daisuke asked Sasuke who looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoever it is, I hope that it is not one of the fangirls. Or even worse, two of them, especially Sakura or Ino," he said, shuddering slightly at the names of his two most obsessive fangirls.

"Don't worry about it too much Sasuke. I remember hearing that there's only one girl and two boys to a team, unless there's a surplus of female graduates. So the worst you'll get is one."

"Very comforting Daisuke," Sasuke said dryly. Daisuke smirked.

"Glad to hear it." Her face lightened up a little bit. "What if you get stuck with Hinata?"

"A Hyuga and an Uchiha on the same team, that'll be the day," Sasuke scoffed.

"What if it's me and you on the same team?" she asked.

"You're tolerable," Sasuke replied, a sly grin on his face, and Daisuke facefaulted.

"Real smooth, what about one of the other boys, who do you think you will be paired up with?" she asked him.

"Doesn't matter really," Sasuke said dismissively.

"What if it was Naruto or Kiba?" Daisuke asked him and he looked at him.

"I could deal with that, but I'm a little worried about Naruto." Daisuke began to get an outraged look on her face before Sasuke hastily added, "Not that he's a Jinchuriki, I'm fine with that. I'm just aware that he's taking this revelation badly and that might affect his behaviour."

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded reluctantly as she thought back to the night before.

**Flashback Jutsu: Night before Hokage's office **

"And that is how it is Lord Hokage," Iruka said to the old leader who was smoking his pipe.

"Thank you Iruka, would you wait outside for a minute," he told the Chunin who nodded his head to him before he left the office. Once he left, the Hokage looked at the three newly graduated Genin that stood before him. "Now I am sure that you all have questions?" he asked them.

"Yeah, let's start with nobody telling Naruto he had a monster inside of him," Daisuke snapped at the old Hokage.

Sarutobi frowned at the disrespect, but because of the circumstances, he let it slide. "I made a decree that no one before your generation was to speak of the Nine Tails, I had hoped Naruto would be able to have friends and live a normal life," the Hokage said.

"Fat lot of good that did," Daisuke growled.

"Yes, though no one spoke of the fox, everyone told their children to avoid Naruto," The Hokage answered her.

"But why didn't anyone tell me, I had the right to know old man," Naruto said.

"I was going to tell you once you became Chunin Naruto, then you would be strong enough to defend yourself," the old Hokage said.

"But still, it was my burden, you could have told me and no one else," Naruto snapped.

"He's right you know," Sasuke voiced his opinion.

"That, in hindsight, was a major mistake of mine. I realize now that knowing the cause for the villager's resentment might have made things easier. However, at the time, I decided that you might be happier not knowing that you were a demon vessel," the old Hokage replied sadly. "In addition, I didn't have complete confidence that you wouldn't spill the secret inadvertently; you were a rather brash and outspoken child."

Naruto growled. "I wouldn't have said anything! I might talk a lot, but telling people about that damned fox is a different matter." Naruto turned, and ran out of the office. Only Daisuke saw the tears on his face, and her heart went out to him.

"You screwed up big time," Daisuke said before she ran out of the office, followed by Sasuke leaving the old Hokage to his thoughts.

"She is right, what can I do to right such a wrong?" he asked himself, looking at a picture of a spiky hair blonde with blue eyes that almost was an exact replica of Naruto. "Minato, if you could see me now, you would make me suffer for my crimes," he thought to himself as he lit his pipe and puffed it.

**Flashback Jutsu: Kai**

"Naruto was upset and angry, can't say that I'd blame him," Daisuke said to Sasuke, who nodded his head as they finally reached their classroom. Daisuke looked into the room to see Naruto was sitting at a table with a grin on his face.

"He's early." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and Daisuke nodded before she walked over to the blonde who noticed her.

"Hey Naruto, how are you this morning?" Daisuke asked him, and he looked at her and gave her smile.

"I'm fine," Was his response and Daisuke nodded her head and she sat beside Naruto while Sasuke sat on Naruto's other side. However, despite his words, there were clear traces of tension in his face and he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Listen, I want you to know that I don't think of you any differently Naruto," Daisuke told him, and Naruto looked at Daisuke to see her nod her head at him. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks," he said. Soon the rest of the students started to pile into the classroom and took their seats. Daisuke looked up to see Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, walk over to her, and she smiled at him.

"Hey Kiba," Daisuke greeted.

"Hey Hime," Kiba smiled, and Daisuke blushed slightly as Kiba patted her on the back and she winced in pain. Kiba raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed the bruising on Daisuke's back.

"What happened to you?" he asked her and Daisuke looked at him and Akamaru.

"I'm okay Kiba, don't worry," she told him but Kiba still frowned.

"What happened dammit?" Kiba whispered, and Daisuke sighed slightly but still smiled, knowing that Kiba was only concerned for her.

"Kiba I am fine, trust me," Daisuke said to him, and Kiba frowned before he jumped onto the desk and looked at Daisuke and Akamaru barked.

"I don't believe that, don't you trust me?" he asked her, and Daisuke sighed and rolled her eyes at Kiba. Suddenly a student who was in front of Kiba leaned backwards and bumped into him. He lost balance and fell right into Daisuke. Their lips met and their eyes went wide before Daisuke closed hers, and everyone looked at the two in shock. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the Inuzuka who continued to kiss Daisuke before they broke the kiss and Daisuke went as red as her hair and gave off a dreamy smile. Kiba was blushing heavily as well; that was, until he felt very intense killer intent and he looked to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Hi, can we talk about this?" he asked the two of them, and they looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Kiba who was sweating nervously. Naruto and Sasuke lunged at him and he yelled in shock as the two boys went to town on Kiba. Daisuke was still in a dazed state with a silly smile on her face. Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the old man was watching through a crystal ball and he laughed to himself.

"Oh this should be interesting, I wonder how those three will work with each other," he thought to himself, and back in the academy classroom Naruto and Sasuke had sat back down by Daisuke and Kiba was in a heap, covered in bruises. Everyone was sniggering at him when Iruka who had bandages walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, settle down," he told the class when he saw Kiba on the floor. "I don't even want to know," he decided, and Kiba growled before he got to his feet slowly and grumbled, before sitting beside Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Sensei, where is Mizuki-Sensei?" Sakura asked the scarred Chunin, who scowled slightly as did Daisuke, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mizuki," Iruka said with such venom that everyone tensed slightly, "will not be joining us at all ever again. He was caught last night trying to defect from the village with the Forbidden Scroll, but he was stopped and is now in jail with no chance of release," Iruka said, and the whole class looked at each other.

"Serves him right," Naruto mumbled under his breath, but somehow Sakura heard him.

"It's not like he didn't get along with Mizuki," Sakura thought to herself. "Something happened, and he was involved."

Iruka resumed speaking. "Anyways, as of today you are no longer academy students. You are all now Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, I hope that you will make me proud of you all," Iruka said with a smile on his face and every one of the new Genin smiled back at him.

"Yes Iruka-Sensei!" they chorused as one, and Iruka smiled.

"Now then, I have the teams that you all will be placed in, and also the name of your Jounin sensei," Iruka said as he looked at the clipboard that he held in his hand. "Now then, Team Seven is comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Daisuke Motomyia, and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka read, and Daisuke smiled as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"What!? That is so not fair!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Yeah, I want to be paired with Sasuke!" Ino shouted.

"No I wanted to!" Sakura shouted at Ino, and they glared at each other, causing Iruka gained a tick mark.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed, and Sakura and Ino stopped yelling at each other and sat back down. Iruka cleared his throat as he looked back down at his clipboard.

"Okay, now then, Team Eight is comprised of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka said, and Kiba shrugged.

"Not bad, but I wish I was with you Daisuke," Kiba decided. Daisuke blushed slightly.

"Team Nine is still in rotation, so Team Ten is made of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka said and this time it was Ino who hit her head on her table.

"Great! I'm stuck with the pig and the lazy bum!" Ino shouted.

"You're one to talk Ino-PIG!" Sakura taunted Ino who growled at her.

"Catfight!" Naruto called. The two girls glared at him, but everyone else laughed at the two girls who whined.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted. "Lastly, Team Eleven is Hari Akesawa, Sasaki Kojiro, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Takeru Kojiki." Sakura shrugged, and looked at her two new teammates. She was clearly disappointed that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, but had already come to terms with it. She didn't have feelings either was for her teammates. Iruka continued." Now all of you are to wait here for your Jounin sensei's to arrive, they should be here within the hour," Iruka told the class and everyone nodded their heads and Iruka left the classroom leaving the Genin to wait for their new Jounin Sensei to arrive.

**Two Hours Later**

"Where is he!?" Naruto asked, pacing around the room.

"I don't know, just like I didn't know five minutes ago!" Sasuke snapped at him, while Daisuke sighed in disbelief.

"Naruto, stop it. We don't know any more than you do. Sasuke, go back to what you were doing an hour ago and stop rising to Naruto's complaints. You two have been arguing for one and a half hours, can you two please be quiet?" Daisuke asked them and they looked at her.

"No!" was their response, and Daisuke hit the table with her head. The door to the classroom then opened up, and a man with silver hair, wearing a mask, and a flak jacket popped his head in the door and looked at the three of them.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof," he said before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Was that our sensei?" Daisuke asked, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"You heard the man," Naruto said, and he left the classroom. Sasuke and Daisuke followed after the blonde boy and soon the three of them were all on the roof sitting down while the man that they assumed to be their sensei leaned against the railing.

"Okay now that we're all comfortable, why don't we introduce ourselves; you know, names, likes, dislikes, and dreams," The man said.

"How about you go first," Daisuke said and the man looked at her.

"So this is the other Uchiha that survived, she should be interesting," he thought to himself. "Okay, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes… I have many likes, and I dislike many things, my dream none of your beeswax," the man said, and the three Genin sweatdropped.

"We learned absolutely nothing from that, except his name," Daisuke mumbled under her breath, and her two teammates nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Okay then, blondie, you first," Kakashi said to Naruto who nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and Daisuke and the Ichiraku's, I dislike the fangirls that Sasuke has, and my dream is to become the greatest of all the Hokage's, then I can protect my friends and people who can see past my tenant," Naruto declared loudly, and Kakashi's visible eye went wide.

"You know?" he asked Naruto, and the boy nodded his head.

"We do too, just so you know," Sasuke voiced, and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, redhead you next," he told Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Okay, I am Daisuke Motomyia, I like Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, and also Naruto and Sasuke. My dislike is, in a word fangirls, my dreams are to rebuild the Uchiha clan and make sure my clan's killer can't hurt anyone else like he did Sasuke and I," Daisuke said, and Naruto and Sasuke gave a small grin to her.

"Itachi," Kakashi thought to himself, before he turned to Sasuke. "Okay, you're next," he said to Sasuke who sighed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are few, but they include Daisuke and to a certain degree Naruto, my dislikes are many including those fangirls, my dream is more of an ambition, I am going to kill someone then restore my clan," Sasuke said.

"As expected, I have an interesting team," Kakashi thought to himself before he gave an eye smile to them, "Now that we are all familiar with each other, it is time for the Genin exam," Kakashi said.

"What, but we aren't we already Genin?" Daisuke said, and Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads.

"That was the cutting the wheat from the chaff, it is the Jonin to decide whether or not the Genin pass or not. Now then meet tomorrow at Training Ground Seven, oh and I'd advise you to not eat breakfast, or you'll throw up then," Kakashi told them before he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"See you guys tomorrow," Naruto waved, before he jumped off the rooftop and Sasuke followed suit.

"Time to find Kiba and Akamaru, and see how they are settling into their new team," Daisuke thought to herself, and jumped off in search of her friends.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Seven: The Bell Test

The next morning, Daisuke was up and out of bed at an incredibly quick rate. She ran towards the kitchen of the house and took out something to eat, and as she started to eat, she saw Sasuke walk down the staircase and look at Daisuke. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Morning," Daisuke chirped.

"Uh, morning, I thought sensei said not to eat breakfast?" Sasuke asked her, slightly confused, and Daisuke raised an eyebrow towards him.

"When was the last time you puked because you ate before a fight? If anything we'll fight better with food in us, as long as we have a few minutes to begin digesting it." Sasuke looked at her, and he rolled his eyes and gave off a slight chuckle.

"She does have a point. Plus, he just said 'don't eat, or you'll puke', not 'don't eat'," he thought to himself, and he too got some breakfast .The two of them ate in silence.

"So how do you think the test will go?" she asked him, and Sasuke looked at her with a neutral gaze.

"I don't know, but I know for a fact that I will not be sent back to the academy," Sasuke said to her, and she nodded her head agreeing with his statement.

"Right, let's get going," Daisuke said to Sasuke, and he nodded his head agreeing with her. The two Uchiha headed off towards the training field. When they arrived a few minutes later, they saw Naruto sleeping by a log with his headband over his eyes to block out the rising sun.

"He is really early, I thought he wouldn't turn up until after we did," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded before she walked over to Naruto and poked him. He waved his hand in a swatting motion.

"Wake up you lazy bum," Daisuke said, poking him once again, and again Naruto swatted his hand again.

"Go away, me sleepy," he groaned and Daisuke frowned at him. She looked towards Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders at her. Daisuke pouted, and then she got an evil idea in her head. She smirked and chuckled evilly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her slightly nervous.

"Naruto! Ichiraku's is on fire!" Daisuke shouted, and Naruto jumped up and he looked around in shock.

"Ramen!" he shouted as he bolted off leaving an after image, and Daisuke snorted before she burst out laughing hysterically. She hit the ground and rolled around laughing all the while, and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I can't believe she did that?" he thought to himself as he struggled to not laugh. After all, he did have a reputation as a cold anti-social person to maintain. Ten minutes later, Naruto came walking back to the training field and he was not happy. The blonde walked right up to Daisuke who was smiling at him cheekily.

"That was not funny," he told her, and she grinned at him.

"Yes it was, it was very funny," she chirped at him, and he frowned before he smiled.

"I guess it kinda was, and thanks to you I got free ramen from the Teuchi and Ayame," Naruto said rubbing his stomach with a smile, and Daisuke giggled at his antics while Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Anyway, Naruto, how have you been?" Sasuke asked him, and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I mean after everything you've been through, learning why the village hates you, and why nobody told you I mean," Sasuke clarified, trying to be nice to his teammate.

"I'm alright," Naruto replied to him quietly, and Sasuke nodded his head and Daisuke smiled slightly. "I think that I'm over the initial shock."

"Good, those two are getting along, I just hope they can keep it up for the test," she thought to herself happily, and she looked around the area for any sign of the masked man who was their sensei, but so far didn't see him. "Where is he? You'd think our sensei would be on time," she thought to herself. Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby Kakashi was watching his three students from afar to get a general look at them all.

"Looks like they accept Naruto for who he is, but I wonder what Daisuke and Sasuke's mental stability is? Having witnessed their clan being murdered and then the Tsukoyomi from Itachi, they could be teetering on the edge," he thought to himself before he shrugged. "Oh well, better test them now, see if they are worth my time," Kakashi thought, and he jumped out of the bushes and landed beside the three Genin. "Hey sorry if I'm late, I was on my way but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way," Kakashi said, and Daisuke, Naruto, and Sasuke sweatdropped at his excuse.

"Really?" Daisuke asked him, and he eye smiled at her.

"Anyhow, it is time for your official Genin test," he said.

"Official test?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes, as I said yesterday, you may have past the graduation exam from the academy, but as I also said it is the Jonin sensei that decides whether or not you become true Genin. Each Jonin has a different way of testing their Genin; some have simple one on one spars to test their strengths and weaknesses, however I will be testing you all as a group," Kakashi said, and he pulled out two bells and the three Genin looked at him.

"Bells?" Daisuke asked curiously, and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Very observant of you," he praised sarcastically, and Daisuke frowned slightly. "The goal of this exercise is to simply get one of these two bells," Kakashi told them.

"But there are only two of them," Naruto said.

"Correct, which means that only two of you will pass," Kakashi replied in an easy voice.

"What happens to the third person?" Daisuke asked him.

"They will be sent back to the academy," the one eyed Jonin told her, and everyone's eyes widened.

"What! But that isn't fair!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock, and Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads agreeing with the redheaded Uchiha.

"Tough, I am the Jonin and what I say goes. Now you have until noon to get these bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill, everything is allowed, jutsu, Kunai, shuriken, and anything else you can think of," Kakashi told them.

"But what if you get hurt?" Naruto asked him, and he chuckled at them.

"If you manage to injure me, then I don't deserve to be a Jonin, now come!" Kakashi declared, and the three Genin leapt away into the trees. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "So, they decided to try the stealth approach, smart thinking," Kakashi thought to himself. "Or it would be if I wasn't a Jonin and knew where each one of them was." For her part, Daisuke was looking through the tree tops at the man and tried to size him up in a way.

"He seems powerful, but why does he act so lazy then, is it a ploy to get his opponents to lower their guards?" she questioned to herself as she thought of a way to retrieve a bell. It was then that she saw a kunai thrown towards Kakashi who caught it in his fingertips, and he lazily looked to see Naruto standing there.

"Is that your best?" he asked Naruto idly, who frowned at him.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto shouted towards Kakashi, and he charged at the Jonin. Daisuke facepalmed herself while watching from her position in the trees. Kakashi reached into his belt pouch, and both Naruto and Daisuke tensed until they saw him pull out a book with an orange colour. Both of them faceplanted.

"A book!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "What are you doing reading that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. "I'm reading it to find out the ending of course. If you're worried about hurting me, don't. Even if I'm reading this you won't be able to lay a finger on the bells." Naruto roared with rage and charged the older man.

"Naruto are you an idiot?" she asked herself. "It's obvious he's just trying to rile you up, and it's working." She witnessed Naruto try to punch the Jonin, who ducked and avoided the blonde boy's attacks. He threw Naruto into the nearby lake and Naruto surfaced a few seconds later, sputtering and coughing slightly.

"At this rate you won't become a Genin, let alone a Hokage," Kakashi mused aloud.

"Shut up, I will become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted as seven more Naruto's erupted forth from the water, and Kakashi's single eye widened slightly.

"So it is true, you know the shadow clone jutsu," Kakashi said, and the Naruto's smirked and charged at Kakashi kunai drawn, and the one eyed Jonin ducked and dodged the eight Naruto's attacks. It was then that he felt someone from behind him, and he looked back to see another Naruto grabbing onto his waist. "What?" Kakashi said, losing his lackadaisical air for the first time in the fight.

"You let your guard down, while you dealt with the clones, I waited for the right minute to catch you off guard," Naruto told him, and Daisuke and Sasuke nodded their heads silently with Daisuke smiling at her friend. "Get him!" One of the Naruto's shouted, and all eight of the remaining clones jumped at Kakashi, but just as he was about to land a punch on the captive Jonin, the attack landed on another clone of Naruto's. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "Kakashi must have transformed into a clone!" Naruto yelled. He whirled onto the summoned clones. "Who is it!"

Daisuke sighed. "That was a substitution, not a transformation. I hope he figure that out soon or else I guess I'll step in."

"I know!" Naruto yelled triumphantly. "Dispel!" All of the clone disappeared in a burst of smoke. "But…" Naruto trailed off in confusion before he sensed someone behind him. Kakashi was there knealing, his hand in the tiger handsign.

"Get out of there Naruto, he's going to use a fire jutsu!" Daisuke yelled. Before Naruto could do anything, Kakashi made his move.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" With that, Kakashi rammed his pointing fingers into Naruto's bottom, and sent him flying back into the water with a scream. Kakashi got up. The entire time the book hadn't left his hand. Unable to sit back and watch any longer, Daisuke flashed through a few handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" A large wave of fire flew towards Kakashi and seemed to hit him. Daisuke dropped down from the tree cover and peered towards the smoke, wondering if she had hit him or not. Suddenly, she heard a voice from close by.

"It's a bit surprising that you can already use the fireball jutsu to such a level, but you are a prodigy and an Uchiha." Daisuke turned to see that the speaker was Kakashi, just leaning on a nearby tree casually. Daisuke gritted her teeth.

"It was like this was a game to him," she thought bitterly. She shook her head, and prepared to throw everything she had at him. Daisuke knew she couldn't afford to treat this like training, she had to put her all into it. With that, she activated her Sharingan that flashed, each eye having two tomoe. Daisuke decided to open up with her newest jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE SHOT!" she shouted, and a barrage of fire blasts flew from her mouth towards her Jonin sensei, and they collided with his form, each of them erupting into an explosion. Daisuke, refusing to make the same mistake as before, charged towards where Kakashi had been standing only to find herself surrounded by the fires that remained from her jutsu, and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Well that's a surprise," Kakashi's voice echoed. Daisuke whirled around, hoping to narrow down Kakashi's location. His voice was coming from nowhere in particular. "That was a borderline B-rank fire jutsu. Still, it looks like he won't be able to use that again easily. It's clear that the technique has taken a tole on your chakra reserves." True enough, Daisuke was panting and already beginning to feel signs of exhaustion.

"Show yourself!" Daisuke yelled.

"If you insist," the voice echoed back. Daisuke suddenly felt a kick collide with her back, sending her flying forwards. Daisuke managed to turn her momentum into a tumble and landed on her feet, seeing Kakashi right in front of her, foot extended.

Daisuke had noticed, with perverse delight, that he had put away his book. Daisuke then charged towards him and jumped at him, and delivering an axe kick. Kakashi grunted and blocked the kick only to see Daisuke pivot in the air and began to deliver a jab to the gut of Kakashi who blocked it as well. The Jonin then threw Daisuke away, and she rolled across the ground. She glared at him.

"I can't match him in taijutsu, and so far ninjutsu hasn't worked out. But I can't give up! I'll try using that," Daisuked decided to herself. "EARTH STYLE: LIGHT WEIGHT ROCK JUTSU!" Daisuke threw a kunai towards Kakashi, one that flew far faster and straighter than a normal kunai would. "SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!" she added, and the single kunai turned into a dozen. Kakashi flicked his wrist and a kunai of his own fell into it. He then proceeded with amazing speed to deflect the incoming kunai, sending them flying in all directions. One of them looked like it might get through but he caught it easily.

"Not bad," Kakashi mentioned casually. "But the weakness of that jutsu is that the lightened kunai are incredibly easy to knock aside, and even if they had hit me they wouldn't have done much damage. Better as a distraction than a main attack, hmm?" Daisuke fumed angrily, then grinned.

"I know that," she smirked. Kakashi's eyes widened, and flickered away in a swirl of wind just as a clone of Daisuke jumped out of the ground, making a grasp for the bells. Daisuke then looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. "And I almost got him too, me and my big mouth," she moaned.

A minute later she heard an explosion from nearby, and she ran off in the direction of it. She soon arrived in another clearing to see Naruto laughing at Sasuke who had his head sticking out of the ground.

"Dammit Naruto! Get me out of here!" Sasuke shouted to him.

"Only if you admit I am stronger then you," Naruto said.

"Like hell! I'd rather be raped by the fangirls than admit that!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto laughed even more at his predicament.

"I can arrange that," Naruto said, and Sasuke paled.

"When I get out of here, you'll be eating your ramen through a straw!" Sasuke shouted, and Daisuke giggled and the two boys looked over to her.

"Hey Dai," Naruto waved.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked them.

"I took Kakashi head on and he countered everything I threw at him, then he went underground and grabbed my ankle and dragged me down and that is how I am to be like this, now dig me out!" Sasuke shouted to her.

"Maybe, what do I get out of it?" she asked him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Um, I don't fail, you don't fail because you're clearly not strong enough to get the bells on your own just as I'm not, I'm your friend, I need help, take your pick," Sasuke said flatly.

Daisuke looked a little disgruntled. "That's not much fun. Fine, I'll help you out if you apologize to Naruto." Sasuke looked like he swallowed a lemon, but agreed.

"Fine, sorry Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Daisuke said, and she and Naruto dug Sasuke out of the ground, "Now maybe we can all think of a way to defeat this guy," Daisuke told them, and the two boys looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked her.

"It's obvious you idiot, if we want to beat this guy we have to work together," Daisuke told him, and Sasuke looked at her and Naruto.

"Okay, if we do this how are we going to go about it?" he asked the other two.

"I got an idea, and if you two can get along for now we can beat him," Daisuke said determinedly, and Naruto nodded his head while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so here is what we do," Daisuke said and she started to tell the two boys her plan. Meanwhile Kakashi was waiting by three posts and was once again reading his book, "They still have two hours, but at this rate I doubt they will figure the meaning of the test out," Kakashi thought to himself.

"Found you!" he looked up to see Naruto standing there and he sighed.

"This again? Now that I know your little shadow clone trick you'll be even less effective than before. Just give up and go back to the academy. Maybe next time you'll get an easier instructor. Naruto gritted his teeth, then smirked at him.

"Who said I came alone?" Naruto told him, and his eye went wide when he felt something beneath him and he jumped into the air as Daisuke jumped out of the ground.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto said, and Kakashi had a visibly surprised expression cross his face.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" The one eyed Jonin turned to see a fireball fly towards him.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath as he substituted himself with a log and escaped the blazing inferno of an attack.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said creating five more clones, and they all charged at Kakashi who avoided them all. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi had lost track of Daiske for a few seconds, and now he couldn't see her at all. Daisuke had stealthily snuck underground and waited for Kakashi to approach her hiding spot. He did a few seconds later, and she lunged at him and went through hand signs, crying out.

"EARTH STYLE: WEIGHTED BOULDER JUTSU!" Kakashi turned around only for Daisuke to hit his leg and it suddenly weighed several times more then it usually did. Kakashi grunted in discomfort and he saw Sasuke charge towards him. The male Uchiha jumped at the Jonin in an effort to get the two bells, but Kakashi ducked the his attempt and Sasuke landed, only to be kicked back by Kakashi's weighted leg. Sasuke flew backwards into Naruto, and the two crashed across the ground. Kakashi sighed in exasperation, but smirked until he heard a jingle and he turned around to see Daisuke holding the two bells in her hand. She smiled at Kakashi.

"I think we win sensei," She said to him and Kakashi sighed.

"You did pretty well. But I think this is where I say, 'nice try' ". With that, both Kakashi and the bells she was holding went up in smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Daisuke exclaimed. "Where did he make the switch?"

"Does it matter?" Another Kakashi walked out into the open. "Okay you three, I have the results of your test." The three Genin looked puzzled, but Kakashi continued. "You all… pass." A look of delight crossed his students' faces. "Do you all know why?" he asked the three of them. They shook their heads.

"Teamwork. "Yes, in the world of the ninja, teammates are important; they will watch your back no matter what. Remember those who breaks the rules are scum, but those that would abandon their comrades are worse than scum," he told them solemnly, and they all nodded their heads. Kakashi then gave an eye smile to them all. "Alright, as of tomorrow Team 7 will take on their very first mission," he said brightly, and Naruto cheered for joy while Sasuke gave a small smile and Daisuke was smiling widely.

"Alright we did it!" Naruto cheered. "Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate," he said happily.

"Sure," Daisuke replied, and the two walked off towards the restaurant. "Coming Sasuke?" She called back to him and he looked at the two of them before he shrugged and followed after Daisuke and Naruto.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

First C-Rank Mission

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Eight: First C-Rank Mission

The sun was high in the sky above the forests just outside of Konoha, and a shadow blurred through the treetops, its yellow eyes glowing. Another shadow quickly followed after it before jumping into the tree canopies.

"This is redhead, target sighted heading your way Naruto," the figure said into a walkie talkie.

"Darn it Daisuke, use my codename," the blonde replied. "Over," he said a few seconds later, and Daisuke giggled.

"Sorry, target heading your way Ramen Addict," Daisuke said, "over." She could hear Naruto growl over the radio.

"Enough you two," Sasuke said.

'What was that? Didn't copy?" Daisuke asked somewhat sarcastically over the radio.

"I said enough," the voice said over the radio. "Over," it added a few seconds later.

"Roger that Emo. Hold it, target just passed me, over," Naruto said before he jumped out of his treetop perch and ran after their target. "Sasuke, it is heading your way, over," Naruto told his team, and Sasuke looked out of his hiding place and saw the blur approach him.

"Roger," Sasuke said, and he waited for his moment. The blur passed under him but stopped when Sasuke jumped down to it. "Got you!" he shouted as he grabbed the blur, and it turned out to be a very fat cat that screeched loudly and struggled against Sasuke's grip. "Hold still you stupid feline," the male Uchiha snarled, but the cat screeched again and broke free of his grip. It attacked him with a flurry of scratches, and Naruto, seeing this, burst out laughing at Sasuke's misfortune. "Don't just stand there you idiot! Help me!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde.

"No way, I am enjoying this," Naruto chocked out, continuing to laugh, but the cat turned and lunged at him as well and started to scratch him. "No come on! Get off of me!" he shouted at the cat and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Karma's a bitch Naruto," Sasuke said smugly, and Naruto glared at him, all the while the cat continued to assault the blonde with its claws. The two boys were interrupted by a laugh and turned to see Daisuke walk up to them with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I see you guys found our target," she chirped.

"Are you sure we can't kill this damn thing?" Naruto asked her.

"If we can't kill it, let's maim this thing!" Sasuke shouted, and this made Daisuke sigh in disbelief.

"Honestly," she said to herself before walking over to Sasuke and picking up the cat. She started to pet it gently and he feline started to purr. "See, all it need was a women's touch," she told the two boys who grumbled and glared at the cat who was purring contently in Daisuke's arms.

"Come in sensei, we have retrieved the target, over," Sasuke said into his radio.

"Roger that Emo, does it have a red ribbon on its left ear?" Kakashi asked him over the radio. Sasuke looked at Daisuke, who looked at the cat's ears and saw a red ribbon. She nodded her head back at Sasuke.

"Affirmative, we got it," he said into his radio.

"Well done Team Seven, another successful mission. Let's regroup and head to the Hokage to complete it," Kakashi said, and Sasuke got a smirk.

"Could you repeat that, we didn't hear you, over," he snarked, and Daisuke and Naruto sniggered while Kakashi sighed.

"I said, good work, let's head to the Hokage tower to report in."

"Still didn't hear you, over," Sasuke said, and Daisuke and Naruto continued to laugh.

"I said, let's go to the Hokage to report in a successful mission," Kakashi repeated yet again, and silence was heard before he said one more thing. "Over." Daisuke and Naruto cheered while Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Come on lets go," Naruto said, and he ran off and Sasuke and Daisuke nodded as they both followed after him, Daisuke careful to not wake up the cat who had fallen asleep in her arms. Soon Team Seven had arrived back at the Hokage tower where they handed in the cat to a very plump woman.

"Oh my sweet Tora, mommy missed you so much," the woman said, squeezing the life out of the cat that started to meow and screech in pain and displeasure.

"Poor thing," Daisuke said.

"Serves it right for turning me into a scratching post," Naruto countered.

"Same here, though I can see why it ran off, that thing is getting squashed," Sasuke added as the woman handed some money to the Hokage who took it and placed it into a box. The woman then left the room.

"Well done Team Seven, now we have several more missions today for you to choose. There is walking the Inuzuka's dogs, painting a fence, and…" the Hokage trailed off when he heard a shout of protest.

"No way old man, give us something more challenging!" Naruto shouted to Sarutobi, who on the outside had a neutral expression but on the inside he was smiling, knowing that Naruto was back to his old self.

"Naruto! You are just newly minted Genin! You aren't ready yet for a higher ranked mission!" Iruka shouted to the blonde.

"So what? I want a better mission and I want it now!" Naruto yelled back, only for Daisuke to smack him upside the head making the blonde hold his head and he whine.

"Naruto, those missions are dangerous like he said. We are just rookies, we could get hurt," she scolded him.

"Oh come on Dai, worried you won't see Kiba and Akamaru for a few days?" Naruto asked her, and she blushed and bopped him again on the head.

"Naruto, it is obvious that you don't know how missions work, each mission is designated a rank depending on its difficulty. D-ranks which are best suited for Genin are missions of no danger and little difficulty, C-ranks are for experienced Genin and Chunin, B-ranks are for Chunin and higher, A-ranked missions are for Jonin and experienced Chunin, and finally S-ranks are only for Anbu class ninja," the old Hokage said to Naruto, but he looked and sweat dropped when he saw Naruto Daisuke and Sasuke huddling.

"So I tried the miso ramen, then I ate the shrimp one and chicken and the same time," Naruto was saying, and the other two nodded their heads.

"Hey pay attention!" Sarutobi shouted, and the three Genin turned to face him and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I am so going to get my ass chewed out after this," he thought to himself. The old Hokage looked towards him after looking at the three Genin for several minutes.

"Kakashi, do you believe that your team is ready for a C-rank mission?" he asked the one eye Jonin.

"Lord Hokage, you cannot be serious!" Iruka said in shock.

"Well they have done all of their other missions with little difficulty, so I would say they can manage it," Kakashi answered, and Iruka frowned.

"Now just hold on!" Iruka said.

"Iruka, you have to learn that they aren't students anymore, they are fully fledged ninja's, you cannot protect them forever," the Hokage told the scarred Chunin calmly, and Iruka sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Very well, okay I think I have the last C-rank mission today here," the Hokage said before he took out a scroll and looked at the contents. "Ah yes, it seems that a village near the border of the Land of Fire has been under constant harassment by bandits, and they are asking for assistance to remove them," he told Team Seven who all looked at him.

"Bandits? Awesome let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, bandits are still dangerous, we can't just rush in you idiot," Daisuke scolded him again.

"Oh come on Dai, we can handle a few lousy bandits, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I just want a mission to do," he said, and Naruto pouted slightly.

"We'll take the mission Lord Hokage," Kakashi told the old man, who nodded his head in agreement before tossing the scroll towards the one eyed Jonin who caught it. He then looked down at Daisuke, Sasuke and Naruto. "Alright team, this is our first C-rank mission so all of you go and prepare for it, then meet me at the gate in half an hour," he told his three students, who all nodded their heads and left the office.

"Kakashi look after them please," Iruka pleaded with him, and he nodded his head.

"I will, count on it," He said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I hope those three will be okay," Iruka sighed.

"Rest assured Iruka, you underestimate your own students potential, I am sure that they will be okay," the Hokage told him, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand lord Hokage." Meanwhile, Daisuke and Sasuke were walking towards their house to prepare for their very first C-rank mission.

"A C-Rank mission, I still can't believe it," Daisuke said in shock, and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, are you ready for it?" he asked her as they neared the Uchiha district.

"Well, of course I am ready for it, I just hope that nothing bad happens to us," she replied to him.

"You worry too much Daisuke, everything will be okay, you do have me and Naruto to protect you," Sasuke reminded her.

'What does that mean, you think I can't look after myself?" she asked him with a frown.

"You don't have to get angry, I was just saying that you aren't doing this one alone," Sasuke told her, and Daisuke stopped walking for a second.

"Oh, well, thanks Sasuke. I mean that," she told him, and he nodded his head. They then heard a yip, and Sasuke sighed while Daisuke smiled as they both looked down to see Akamaru, looking up at them with a note stuck in his collar.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sasuke said as Daisuke bent down and petted the white dog on the head. She took the note.

"It's from Kiba," she said.

"No way, I would never have guessed that," Sasuke thought sarcastically to himself as Daisuke read the letter. "Well what does it say?" he asked her and she looked at the letter than at him.

"He just said that he wants to talk to me."

"Well tell him you can't, we have a mission and we need to prepare," Sasuke told her, and she sighed and nodded her head. Daisuke pulled out a pencil and wrote on the other side of the paper.

"Give this back to Kiba, okay boy?" she asked Akamaru kneeling down to the dog, who barked in agreement and Daisuke nodded her head as she tucked the note back into the puppy's collar. He yipped once more before he ran off.

"Come on we need to go pack," Sasuke said to her, and Daisuke nodded her head and they both walked off towards the Uchiha district. Thirty minutes later, Daisuke and Sasuke finished packing for their first C-rank mission and both left the district and headed towards the gate of the village. Soon they arrived to find Naruto was already there waiting for them.

"When did you get here?" Daisuke asked him.

"Ten minutes ago, I thought you guys would have been here earlier," Naruto replied.

"We would have, but a certain redhead's crush's dog held us up," Sasuke grumbled.

"His name is Kiba, and the dog is Akamaru, get it right Sasuke," Daisuke scolded him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright you three, simmer down," they heard as Kakashi appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Hey Sensei, you're earlier than usual," Daisuke told him.

"And that is a problem?" he asked her.

"Well, you usually show up like three hours later," Naruto told him.

"Well, that was for team training, but this is your very first C-ranked mission, so I thought that I would be on time for once," Kakashi said to his team who all sweat dropped at him.

"Way to encourage us sensei," Daisuke moaned.

"Oh cheer up, it is your first mission outside the village walls, be happy for yourselves," Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"He is right about that, this is going to be an awesome mission," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Now calm down Naruto, it won't be an easy mission though, bandits are still dangerous for the inexperienced ninja," Kakashi warned Naruto.

"Oh come on sensei, no stinking bandits are going to get the best of me," he reassured the one eyed Jonin.

"Knowing you Naruto, you will need me and Sasuke to save your backside," Daisuke teased him, and the blond ramen addict pouted while Sasuke chuckled quietly.

Kakashi's expressions went hard. "Then there's the killing aspect. To be a shinobi means to sometimes kill those you are ordered to. Usually Genin teams are given a mission like this to break them in, so to speak. Do the three of you think that you are ready?" The three Genin looked down, thoughtful.

"Yeah," Daisuke said quietly, I think that I'm ready. The other two nodded. Kakashi sighed.

"I hope that you are right. We'll talk more about this later, I just want you to understand that missions like this are necessary, but aren't meant to be fun. The day you find enjoyment in the act of killing is the day you should retire." His students nodded, their expressions serious. Kakashi's own face lightened some. "That isn't to say that you can't enjoy the fight itself. Even if you don't end up killing anyone, this will still be a good experience." Spirits rising, Sasuke nodded, Daisuke grinned, and Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered as he ran out of the village, followed after by Daisuke and Sasuke. Kakashi stayed back a minute looking at the three of them and smiled under his mask.

"They're not there yet, but one day those three will become legendary," he thought to himself before he too ran after his team of Genin.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

C-Rank Mission goes Wrong

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Nine: C-Rank Mission goes wrong

We re-join Team Seven as they walk through a forested area of the land of fire, heading towards their destination. Kakashi was behind the three Genin, reading his orange covered book in silence apart from the occasional perverted giggle. The Genin however were all having different trains of thought about their current mission.

"Bandits, I am not scared of no stinking bandits," Naruto thought to himself with a grin on his face, happy to be out of the village for the first time in his life and also to be on a C-Rank mission, which is a nice change of pace from the D-Ranks that he and his team had been doing for several weeks.

"I will beat whoever gets in my way, no one will stop me here," Sasuke thought to himself seriously, but on the outside his face was a neutral one.

"Bandits, I hope I'm ready for them, I don't want to let everyone down," Daisuke thought to herself nervously as she looked around the surrounding area that the team was walking through. Kakashi saw Daisuke looking around nervously and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at her sensei.

"Are you okay?" he asked her calmly, and Sasuke and Naruto looked back at the two of them.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, just a little bit nervous is all," Daisuke told him, and Kakashi looked down at her with a sceptical look in his eye.

"Are you sure, or are you just saying that so we don't worry?" Kakashi asked her again, and Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it is my first C-rank mission, I just don't want to screw anything up," Daisuke replied, and Kakashi looked at her and sighed under his breath.

"Well okay, if you are sure. If it's the killing you're worried about, well, that's entirely understandable. You can simply capture them, but to be frank there ultimate destination will likely be death either way and this is a very good opportunity to gain experience in killing. Bandits aren't much of a threat for any ninja worth their salt, even Genin, but if you freeze up after killing someone in a fight against ninjas, that could mean your death." Daisuke did not look particularly comforted, but nodded uneasily.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey Dai, don't worry. With me and Sasuke around, you won't need to kill if you don't want to. You can just knock them out!" Naruto smiled at Daisuke brightly, and Sasuke nodded his head stiffly.

"He's right, for once," Sasuke said, which made Naruto glare at them. He smirked back at the blonde's glare.

"Alright you two, don't kill each other. Save that for the bandits we have to deal with," Kakashi said, looking up at them from his orange book. Naruto and Sasuke both huffed and turned away from each other, and Daisuke, despite the previous conversation, giggled at the two boys antics.

"He is right you two, let's double time it!" Daisuke said with a mostly sincere smile, and Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Roger," Naruto said as the team all resumed their quest.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha Sarutobi was busy signing a few documents and looking over reports from missions when he heard a knock on the door of his office. He looked up.

"Enter," Sarutobi said, and the door opened up to reveal a familiar Chunin. "Iruka? What brings you here?" he asked the scarred Chunin.

"It's about Team Seven, I'm worried about them. They are just children and they have to deal with bandits their first big mission. Are you sure such a decision was wise?" Iruka asked the old Hokage who took a puff of his pipe.

"I can understand your concerns for them, but you must realise Iruka that once they placed their headband on they became ninja of this village, and in that line of work dealing with people like bandits and other undesirables, they will place themselves in the way of harm and death. But I have a strong feeling that they will be alright and be able to pull through, and if I believe in them then you must do so as well," Sarutobi said to Iruka, who sighed in defeat and he nodded his head slowly.

"I understand lord Hokage," he said, and the old Hokage nodded his head.

"As I said, I understand your concern for them but you can't always protect them, they need to grow on their own. Besides, Kakashi is going to look after them," he told Iruka as he went back to reading a document, and Iruka bowed once again and left the old Hokage alone to his duties. The Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window for a few minutes. "I do hope that my decision to send them after bandits so soon was not one that I would regret," he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back with Team Seven, they were nearing the border of fire country where the town that they had been sent to help was situated. "Okay team, from now on be on your guard. It is most likely that the bandits now know that the village they have been ransacking has sent for help, but our advantage is they don't know who we are, how many of us there are, or how capable we are." Kakashi said to Daisuke, Naruto, and Sasuke who all nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"Right sensei, so when we run into the bandits, what do we do?" Daisuke asked him.

"Subdue or kill them," he replied bluntly.

"And by subdue you mean…?" Sasuke asked him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you paid attention in the academy? Ensure that they are no longer capable of resisting, whether that means fighting or fleeing. You do not have to kill, though that is easier than just trying to disable them. Do what you feel is necessary but does not put yourself or your teammates in greater danger," Kakashi told them all, and the Genin looked at each other and nodded.

"We got it sensei," Naruto told him, and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Alright just be careful all of you," He told them as they all continued on. However in the buses a lone figure was observing them, this figure had green hair and an umbrella strapped to his back.

"So the Leaf village did send help, and from the looks of them they are only a Genin team. Wait, two of them are Uchiha, oh I could get a lot of money for both of them. I bet Kumogakure would compensate me handsomely for the girl, they are still interested in bloodlines and what better bloodline then the famous Sharingan," the figure thought to himself. He then vanished into the shadows and Daisuke looked over to where he had just been.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked him.

"I thought I saw…" she trailed off looking over at the bushes. "Huh, never mind," she said, and Sasuke looked at her, then at the bushes, as did Kakashi and Naruto.

"If you say so," Sasuke said slowly to Daisuke, who nodded her head and Sasuke sighed as he dropped the subject.

"Okay team, we have spent enough time dillydallying, let us continue with our mission," Kakashi told the three Genin, who all nodded and the team set off again. They continued to walk for several minutes until they heard rustling in the bushes and everyone tensed up.

"Be on your guard, we have company," Kakashi said, tucking away his book into his back pouch. Suddenly, an arrow flew out towards the group and Daisuke saw a paper bomb on it.

"Watch out!" she shouted, and everyone jumped out of the way. The arrow detonated in a large fireball.

"Nice catch," Sasuke said, and Daisuke nodded her head when they heard the sounds of swords being drawn, and everyone turned to see several bandits jump out of the bushes wielding various weapons, ranging from swords, to bows, to axes, and even hammers. "Company."

"You think?" Naruto snarked.

"What do we have here?" one of the sword wielding bandits asked.

"A bunch of kiddies, they don't even look like they can hold a sword properly," another bandit wielding a hammer said, while a third knocked another arrow in his bow.

"So you are the bandits harassing that village on the border," Daisuke said, drawing a kunai from her pouch as Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

"Not all of them, just a few of the hundred," an axe wielding bandit replied.

"Enough talk, let's just deal with them," the archer bandit said and knocked another arrow. He sent it flying towards Team Seven and they jumped out of the way again as the arrow went off. Daisuke charged at two of the bandits and they in turn charged at her. She ducked under the first's sword strike and jumped over the second's. She then pirouetted around and grabbed one's wrist and bent it at an unnatural angle, and the bandit dropped his sword. Daisuke then, using the bandit for leverage, kicked the other one in the face and knocked him back.

Sasuke, seeing enough, rushed in to aid Daisuke by taking on two more swordsman. He delivered a high spinning kick to one's face, and ducked a sword swipe from a second before he delivered a leg sweep and tripped up the bandit. He nodded at Naruto who ran towards him and bounced off of his back, and Naruto delivered a spinning kick to the axe wielding bandit, breaking through wooden shaft of the weapon and slamming him in the face hard. Naruto, using his left over momentum, kicked the hammer wielding bandit as well, knocking them both out cold.

Kakashi having seen enough decided to join the fray, and he ran in and ducked and avoided the sword slashes of three bandits before he sighed. He kicked all three of them hard enough to send them flying end over end.

Sasuke then threw shuriken at the largest bandit who picked up a fallen tree trunk to block the shuriken and roared in anger before he threw the log at the team. Sasuke and Naruto jumped to the side while Kakashi grabbed Daisuke and jumped out of the way. Naruto ran across the tree and made a cross handsign and shouted.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five Naruto's now charged towards the bandit and one crouched, creating a platform. Another Naruto jumped and kicked the bandit in the chest, while another aimed a kick at his face but the bandit blocked it. However, two more clones kicked the hands out of the way and another kicked the large bandit in the face. The original Naruto punched him hard in the face and the bandit finally lost his balance and collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran up towards Naruto to see him panting slightly.

"Naruto are you okay?" Daisuke asked him, frantically running up to him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just winded." The whiskered blonde nodded at Daisuke who smiled back at him in relief.

"Good work Naruto, you as well Sasuke and Daisuke, you worked as a team and dealt with these bandits efficiently," Kakashi praised his team, and they turned to nod back at him, but stopped in surprise. Behind Kakashi were no less than ten bandits. At first they seem just knocked out, but upon closer examination the Genin could see various vital locations such as the neck or heart were pierced, probably by kunai. They gulped, but managed to avoid puking at seeing that much death.

"Was that really necessary sensei?" Naruto asked weakly. Kakashi sighed.

"The punishment for being a bandit in the Land of Fire is death. Trying to capture this many people would be very taxing on resources, and letting them go is even worse. There's nothing to stop them from just starting up again. It's ugly and shouldn't be enjoyed, but this is for the best." Naruto and Sasuke nodded, but Daisuke remained unconvinced. Despite her doubts, she remained silent, at least for now. Trying to put the large number of dead bodies behind them aside, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Good job Naruto," he said as he offered his hand to his blonde teammate. Naruto smiled and the two boy's fist bumped each other.

"Hey wait a minute," Daisuke said, and she ran over to the formerly fallen archer bandit who was trying to make an escape. Before he could do so, Daisuke jumped at him and performed handsigns. "EARTH STYLE: WEIGHTED BOULDER JUTSU!" she shouted, placing her hand on the bandit, and he grunted in discomfort as he collapsed to the ground under his increased weight. Daisuke picked up an arrow from his quiver and looked at it.

"Daisuke! Drop that, it could go off!" Sasuke shouted to her.

"Calm down, it only works if fired. Still, I thought that seals like this needed chakra to activate. Bandits couldn't use these; the arrows have exploding tags on them but they are intricate. Only a reasonably skilled ninja could manage it," she told Sasuke, who gave her a strange look. She shrugged. "What? It's basic seals 101." He walked over and looked at the arrows.

"Hey what do you know, you're right," Sasuke said, slightly surprised.

"Could they have bought them?" Naruto asked walking up to them.

"Theoretically. However, most ninja that would actually associate with bandits like these are missing-nin, and the cost would be beyond what a bandit band like this could manage," Kakashi said as he took the arrow from Daisuke, before he looked at the struggling bandit. "Where did you get these?" he asked the archer seriously.

"Piss off," the archer said, and Daisuke growled at him as she picked the bandit up by the scruff of his neck. "Sharingan!" she muttered, and her dojutsu activated. She stared at the archer who gritted his teeth.

"Where did you get the arrows?" Daisuke asked him. He snarled.

"Bite me!" Kakashi stepped forwards.

"I don't think you understand your situation. Your life is literally in our hands. Telling us what you know is your only chance of getting out of this with your life," he said casually, but his eyes were hard.

I will never tell, he'd kill me," the archer said, voice filled with fear.

"I will kill you right now if you don't start squawking!" Daisuke shouted to the bandit.

"I swear on my mother's grave, I don't know who he is! All I know is he paid a large sum of coin for us to sack the village you are heading towards! That is all I know please let me go, I have a wife," the bandit pleaded, and Daisuke frowned and deactivated her Sharingan, letting him go. He hit the ground.

"What do we do with him?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"We can't risk letting him go and he warns the other bandits about us," Sasuke said.

"We're not killing him," Daisuke said determinedly.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked her.

"If we kill him, we're no better than him and the others," she replied to Sasuke, turning away from him. "Didn't he say he had a wife? Imagine what she'll feel upon learning that her husband was killed by ninja." Sasuke grimaced, but pressed.

"Don't try to spin this like he's an innocent victim. Even if he really does have a wife and it wasn't something made up on the spot to play on our conscience, having people who care about you has never been a valid excuse for crimes. He'll die either now or later, and by killing him now we'll be saving some potential trouble." Daisuke opened her mouth, turning around and looking hurt, when Kakashi intervened.

"Daisuke, Sasuke is right. Maybe we're killing just like he was, but keep this in mind: he was killing to take from others, we are killing to prevent him from ever hurting people again. If you don't want to kill him personally, I understand. I'll do it after you go on ahead." Daisuke had her head down, but managed to nod. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Let's go," he said quietly. Daisuke and Sasuke followed him as they travelled further ahead, beginning to look for the rest of the bandits. Kakashi sighed and took out a kunai as he looked at the terrified bandit.

"Please…" he whimpered, but Kakashi wasn't moved.

"I wonder how many of your innocent victims said the same thing." With those words, the kunai slashed down.

Kakashi caught up with his students. "Now then let's go to the village, we can get details on the rest of the bandits there," Kakashi said, and Naruto, Sasuke and Daisuke nodded their heads as they set off once again. A few minutes later the figure that was following Kakashi's team emerged from the bushes and he frowned at the bandits.

"Useless," he said to himself. He viewed the bodies for a few moments. "Just goes to show that if you want something done, get it done yourself. Still, I'm not sure I can handle Kakashi alone. I'll have to ask him for a little assistance. I'll let him distract the copy-ninja while I take out the brats and then we'll tag team him. He jumped into the trees and followed the path where Team Seven had taken towards the village.

Team seven they had just arrived at the client village, but as they entered, Daisuke gagged and retched as she looked over to see a pile of covered corpses.

"Kami above," she breathed.

"How can those bandits do this?" Naruto asked, voice filled with rage.

"Bandits prey upon the weak, this village is the perfect target," Kakashi said to him solemnly.  
Do you still feel sympathy for these bandits Daisuke?" She grimaced, and shook her head reluctantly. Kakashi then saw a man wearing a sling walk over to them.

"Are you from the leaf village?" he asked them.

"Yes we are, what's the situation?" Kakashi asked him.

"The bandits have been attacking us for a week, and they have given us an ultimatum: give them everything of value we possess and the village's women, or be wiped out. But we are a simple farming village, we don't have much," the man said, "and when we refused they… well, you've seen what happened." He looked at the pile of corpses.

"Okay, so is it just bandits? Or are there ninja with them?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't seen any ninja, if there were we would be doomed," the man answered Sasuke, who nodded his head.

"I am starting to think something is off, like there is a rogue ninja around but never shows his face simply to make it look like it is just bandits," Daisuke said, and everyone looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked neutrally. Daisuke began to explain.

"One, they have access to weapons that bandits should not be able to get their hands on. Two, I have a really bad feeling about this, and I don't think I'd be feeling this way if there were only bandits." Kakashi nodded.

"Always trust your instincts. In this case, I have that feeling as well."

"Yeah, I also have a very bad feeling about this," Naruto added.

"Keep on your guard, I bet the bandits will discover their friends and attack the village for retribution," Kakashi told them.

"But what do we do? We can't survive another assault," the man in the sling said.

"I have a plan," Daisuke said.

"I hate your plans," Sasuke grumbled to himself, but Daisuke pouted at him.

"Hey, I have a great plan. How about we evacuate everyone from the village, fill the place with traps, and when the bandits come we ambush them. They won't see it coming!" Daisuke said, and everyone looked at her.

"It could work, but the problem is there are too many wounded from when the men of the village took up arms to defend our home. They ran through us, and we have women and children as well; we can't move them all out," the man said. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the village to its core, and everyone saw a massive plume of smoke rise up from the gate of the village.

"Here they come!" another villager shouted, and the villagers screamed in fear.

"We're out of time, Daisuke, Sasuke, Naruto, escort the people out of here, I will deal with the bandits." When it looked like the three might protest, Kakashi interjected. "Go! This many bandits is above the pay grade of inexperienced Genin, prodigies or not." His team nodded reluctantly, and immediately started rounding up the villagers and leading them as far from danger as possible. "This many bandits isn't even a warm-up for someone of my level," Kakashi added to himself, "but things might get messy if I also had to protect those three. Now I can cut lose without worrying about them." He started flashing through handsigns. "Let's get started!"

The end of the chapter read and review


End file.
